


The Joining of the Wolven

by Sabineholterman



Category: Wolf Lake
Genre: F/M, Flipping, Skinwalker, Werewolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabineholterman/pseuds/Sabineholterman
Summary: This story is my continuation of Wolf Lake. Primarily will be Luke/Sophia and some Ruby/John but will also be about uniting a lost part of the pack with the Wolf Lake pack. Updated July 2009
Written a long time ago for a different Fanfiction website and thought I would post it here. Enjoy and Have a Great Day!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter One  
________________________________________

Authors Note: Hello anyone who reads my story. This is a continuation of the show Wolf Lake which I unfortunately only got to see a few episodes but absolutely loved. This story will be primarily Sophia and Luke based, but eventually I think I will resolve the whole Ruby and John situation. So please enjoy and send me reviews it brightens my day when I get them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf Lake or anything that has to do with it. If I did I would have kept the show on the air.

 

"Come on, let's go." Luke said in a firm voice.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sophia said outraged as Luke grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward his car.

"Hey! Get your hands off her." Scott yelled and tried to pull Luke off Sophia. But even a 16 year old teenage human who was in the prime of his life, was no match for a teenage skin walker who was defending his mate. As Scott reached out to grab Luke he was in turn thrown up against the nearest light pole. The force of Luke's throw was so powerful that Scott was lucky he didn't break any of his bones.

Luke was prepared to continue the blatantly obvious one-sided fight when he felt a tug on his shirt, and looked up to see Sophia, her eyes shining gold, grab him. The next thing he knew Luke was on the front of his car, partially in his windshield. He was stunned momentarily but smiled as he realized what was happening to Sophia. The look in her golden eyes and on her face only confirmed what was happening to her. She was starting to flip.

Luke's smile quickly disappeared as Sophia ran off into the woods, clearly afraid of what was happening to her. She started to run and was prepared to run out the change when she was overtaken by a pain that seemed to resonate throughout her entire body. It was a pain that she had never felt before. Not even when she had fallen off her bike in the third grade and broken her wrist. This pain seemed to start in her abdomen and fan out to the rest of her body from her head to her toes. It made Sophia stumble and fall to the ground. She was hurting so much that she felt like she couldn't get up and would die from the pain right where she was lying. Sophia felt her energy leaving and was prepared to let the darkness overtake her, when she heard her name being called by that familiar voice she had come to love and hate. She knew she had to get back on her feet and keep going.

"Sophia! Sophia where are you?" Luke called out with worry and fear clearly laced throughout his voice. "Sophia please talk to me, I only want to help you." Luke had watched Sophia run into the woods from the hood of his car and realized it would be even harder than he thought to get close to her during her change. With the speed that she was running, he knew it would be hard to just catch up with her. He jumped up off of the hood of his car and was going to run after Sophia but was stopped when he heard his name called out.

"Hey Luke. Man, what happened to you?" Sean asked as he walked out of an alleyway with Presley. "We were looking for you when we heard a crash."

"Sean I need you to go and get the sheriff. Tell him he needs to get to the forest. Then go and get Sherman. Follow my scent into the woods and bring him to where I am." Luke ordered Sean.

"Yeah sure Luke, but what's going on?" Sean asked very confused about why Luke was so upset.

"No questions Sean! Just go now!" Luke screamed back with a deep warning growl.

"All right man, I'm going." Sean said and stripped his clothes off throwing them on the side of the road. As he ran away from Luke's broken car, he flipped into his wolven form and ran as fast as he could to the police station.

While Sean was running to get the sheriff, Presley was doing her best to make sure that Luke hadn't been hurt at all from the crash into his windshield by rubbing herself up against him. "Presley get off me!" Luke yelled and pushed her off of him. "Go and get my mother. Bring her here and tell her which way I go into the forest."

"But Luke..." Presley started to whine.

"Now!" Luke yelled back at her as he ran into the woods. His only thought was to get to Sophia, before she hurt herself in any way. He wouldn't allow himself to even think of the possibility that Sophia might not survive the change. He just called out her name as he followed her scent through the woods. "Sophia! Sophia where are you? Sophia please talk to me, I only want to help you." Luke called out as he ran. He was running through the forest when he saw a flash of white ahead of him. At first Luke thought he had caught a glimpse of the white coat that Sophia had been wearing earlier that night, but realized as the white came closer that it was not her. "Ruby, what are you doing here?" Luke asked amazed that Ruby was actually coming out of hiding to talk to him.

"Luke I just saw Sophia Donner running through the forest, she looked terrible." Ruby answered him along the mental pathway that the members of her family shared.

"You did! Where did you see her?"

"I went to the clearing to rest for awhile, and heard a commotion behind me. I started to run off, but realized that it was Sophia. When I went back to see if she needed help, she looked like she was being tortured. She was clawing at her skin and looked like she might pass out." 

"Oh man she's getting really close. Was she still there when you left?" Luke asked with a fresh wave of worry crossing his features.

"I was going to try and help her when she suddenly got up and started running off in the direction of the lake."

"Thanks Ruby." Luke said truly grateful. "You better get out of here. I sent Presley to get my Mom and you know she will have a fit if she sees you."

"Thanks Luke, but it looks like you are going to have your hands full with the way Sophia is acting. I'll go with you and help Sophia with her change. We both know how painful it is going to be for her." Ruby quickly assured him and started to race off in the direction from which she had come. Luke watched her for a second and smiled. It was good to have his sister back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter Two  
________________________________________

Authors Note: Hey everyone. Here is chapter two. Please keep sending me reviews I really like getting them!

 

Luke ran after Ruby's wolven form like a person following a ghostly spirit. The two young people both raced at speeds a regular man or wolf could never posses. They had been running for a few minutes when they came to the large forest clearing where many wolves came to rest because of its peace. As Luke stepped into the clearing, he immediately picked up Sophia's scent and once again could tell that she was so close to the change. Her scent was also starting to become different. Before she had started to flip, Sophia had smelled like the vanilla perfume she always wore. Now Luke was aware of a sort of musky honey scent that was already starting to make his blood boil. That musky smell was even yet the further proof that Sophia would soon be a skin walker. "Ruby this way." Luke called across the clearing where his sister was sniffing around trying to find Sophia's scent. "She went this way."

"What, how can you tell? I saw her run in the other direction." Ruby asked confused as to why Luke was so sure of himself.

"As soon as we got here, I picked up her scent. It is strongest over here so I am sure she went in this direction toward the lake."

"You picked up her scent as you entered the clearing!" Ruby asked amazed at what Luke could right away tell. "Luke there has got to be something special between you and Sophia if you can pick up on her scent right away."

"OK whatever. Let's just go, I know that she is in pain." Luke said anxious to continue after Sophia. He started running in the direction that Sophia's scent was the strongest and was so focused on finding her that he didn't even bother to make sure Ruby was running with him. He just ran and ran following Sophia's scent until he got to the lake and saw the sight that made him truly scared for the first time in his life. Sophia was lying on her back clawing at her skin with a truly terrified look on her face. She had become so persistent at clawing at her skin that she had ripped her clothes off and was shaking as though she had bugs crawling under her skin. "Sophia, Sophia can you hear me?"

"No." Sophia moaned as Luke ran up and grabbed her hands trying to stop her from hurting herself. Sophia just fought back and flayed her arms around hitting Luke and scratching his face with her nails that had grown longer and sharper.

"Luke you need to do something." Ruby said as she entered the clearing and saw Luke wrestling with Sophia's writhing form.

"What? I don't know what to do!" Luke said with a desperate tone to his voice.

"Link with her." Ruby calmly said as she walked up to Luke and Sophia.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every pair of wolves that mate has a certain link or bond that they share. I know you and Sophia are very special, because you have already formed that bond before you have even mated." Ruby said with what looked to Luke like a smile gracing her wolf face. "You can sense where she is, feel her pain, and I am sure you will be able to help her if you link with her." 

As Ruby spoke Luke was watching Sophia who had stopped thrashing and had started to tremble. She also had tears streaming down her face from her clenched shut eyelids. "Well then what do I do?"

"Just look into your heart and you will be able to find your way."

As Ruby gave her answer to Luke's question he realized that she was right. He picked Sophia up from the grass and carried her over to the waters' edge of the lake. He gently sat down on the shore and lay Sophia next to him. "Sophia you need to calm down and listen to me. You will be all right if you let the change happen. You have to; I don't think I can go on if I lose you. I love you."

Sophia could hear what was going on around her but couldn't believe what she had just heard Luke say to her. He loves me! She thought as she tried to fight away the pain. Why would he love me there's nothing special about me. The next thing she knew Sophia was standing in a different part of the forest, an area that she had never seen or been in before. She slowly turned around looking at all the different trees and sights that were on all sides of her. She even looked up and saw the huge full moon that was shining down its vibrant rays and illuminating the forest. She was staring at the moon when she heard a rustling in the bushes directly in front of her. Sophia was staring at the bushes, when a large familiar gray wolf jumped out and slowly pranced towards her. Sophia couldn't believe who it was that was making his way towards her. She knew exactly what Luke's wolven form looked like, and was completely surprised to see him. "Luke what's going on, what are you doing here?"

"Sophia. You are starting to flip, whether you want to or not. You need to accept it and let it happen." Luke answered in a voice that strangely echoed off into the sky. He then turned to look behind himself, and stared as a beautiful white wolf emerged from the trees.

Sophia was about to ask Luke why Ruby was here, when she took another look at the form coming closer to her. The wolf looked like Ruby, but Sophia could tell that this white wolf was different. While Ruby was relatively short in stature, this wolf had long lean legs that made the wolf tall and have a commanding presence. "Luke, who is that?" Sophia asked as the wolf walked even closer to her.

"Just let it happen Sophia." Luke answered as he sat back on his haunches and watched the other wolf.

"Let what happen?" Sophia said in a panicked voice. The next thing she knew the white wolf had started to run towards her. All Sophia could then do was put her arms up to try and protect her face from any scratches or bites. Sophia's eyes widened with fear and waited for the vicious animals to attack, but was surprised when instead she saw the animal jump up and somehow enter her body. If Sophia had been able to see herself in the clearing, she would have seen the wolf enter her body and then make her glow like a star in its birth. Sophia felt different as soon as she realized what had happened to her. She could feel the wolf's strength combining with her own and all of the wolf's heightened senses seemed to seep into her own.

Then in the middle of that strange forest Sophia flipped for the very first time. She could feel it happen even before her bones started to shift, and expected the whole process to be painful. Yet surprisingly the flip was less painful than she had expected. Sophia could feel her bones and skin changing but the pain was strangely fulfilling. It was like feeling the hurt you got when you would stretch before going for a run or attending a dance class. Then pain was evident but yet gave her a release that made her feel so much better. And then it was all over, the pain was gone. As Sophia stretched her new wolven limbs, she knew that it had finally happened. She was finally a full fledged member of Wolf Lake and a pure skin walker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter Three  
________________________________________

Authors Note:  
Hey sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I am just so busy with two jobs and school that I don't have much time for anything else. In fact I actually write all the updates for my stories during class! So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it and have a good day!

 

Chapter Three

The next day Sophia woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. She was about to turn over and go back to sleep, when she remembered what had happened to her the night before. Her eyes popped open and she jolted up from her bed hoping that the events of the night before had only been a dream. She didn't want to think about the fact that she now truly was a member of the pack and was tied to Wolf Lake. She also didn't want to think about what Luke had said to her. Those three little words that he had admitted to her only complicated the soap opera like drama that went on between them. She had been sitting in her bed clutching her aching head for only a few seconds when she heard what seemed like a hesitant knock on her bedroom door.

"Sophia honey, can I come in?" Matt Donner called from behind the door.

"Yes Daddy, come in." Sophia called as she reached over to her nightstand for her glasses. She put them on as her father walked into her room, and realized that the events of the previous night really had happened. She knew because of two things. First when she put her glasses on, instead of clearing up her vision, it had become obscured. And second when her father walked in, Sophia could tell he was acting differently. He wouldn't directly look at her and seemed like he was agitated. "Sophia honey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked as he walked into Sophia's room.

Sophia was about to answer when she looked at her father and noticed that he was acting strangely. The man who had been so strong for his daughter was now acting very different. He was fidgety and Sophia noticed that he seemed like he was trying to avoid looking at her. "I'm fine Daddy, but I was scared last night." She answered him and brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She watched her father pace for a few seconds and then finally said, "I'm sorry."

Matt quickly looked up at his daughter, and could see that while she seemed like a grown up young lady, she still was and would always be his little girl. "Oh sweetheart what are you sorry about?" He said as he walked over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Sophia grabbed onto her Dad and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her clenched shut eyelids. "I'm sorry I changed. I tried to fight it, I really did." She said and waited for her father's reply.

"No honey it is ok. I know I always told you it was not good to flip, but deep down I think I knew you were eventually going to. I'm just happy that you are ok."

"I'm fine, but I do have one question." Sophia asked as she looked at her father. "Last night the last thing I remember was that I was in a part of the forest I had never seen before. Luke was there and then I changed when this beautiful white wolf started running at me. After that everything goes blank. What happened and how did I get home?" She asked hoping that she could get the blank portions of her night back.

"Well Luke filled me in on most of what happened before I got to where you two were. I can only pretty much tell you what happened when I got to the scene." Matt said to his daughter. "Luke told me when you flipped him onto his car, you ran off into the forest. He sent Sean to get myself and Sherman, and he sent Presley to get his mother."

"He sent Presley! I wonder why she helped, she hates me enough as it is." Sophia interrupted him.

"All I know is I was doing some paperwork at the police station and Sean showed up running like he was afraid he was going to be hunted down. He told me I needed to get to where Luke's car was, and said that Luke sent him to get Sherman also. I tried to ask him what was going on, but he just told me to get to the forest and ran off towards Sherman's cabin. So I jumped into my cruiser and found Luke's car. Vivian showed up ten seconds later, and that's when we could hear and feel your pain along the public link of all the skinwalkers."

"You heard me along the link? How is that possible?" Sophia asked very confused as to why she would have been heard along the mental link before she had even flipped.

"I don't know, but it was at that point that Vivian and I realized what was happening to you. We both ran through the forest following yours and Luke's scents and eventually came upon you and Luke. Ruby must have been there to, but left before we arrived. I could smell her scent in the woods all around you. You though were lying on the ground next to Luke and it was evident that you had flipped. You had passed out at that point, and had already changed back to your human form. I brought you home and you have been asleep ever since. I was just coming upstairs when I heard you wake up." He finished his story, and sighed as he thought about all that had happened the night before.

"So you brought me home?" Sophia asked.

"Yes although I did have to convince Luke to let you go. I had to convince him that you would be safe with me." Matt replied with a hint of a smile crossing his face.

Sophia thought back for a second about what had happened the night before between Luke and herself, and knew that even though she was confused about being near him, she would have to be civil towards the young man who had helped her through the most important event in her life. "So Luke told you about how I threw him onto his car?"

"Yes and he told me about how he helped you get through the change."

"Well I guess I should go and thank him then after breakfast." Sophia said with a sigh.

"Ah Sophia honey, most likely you should go and thank him after dinner." Matt said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sophia it is 4:30 in the afternoon already. You have been asleep all day."

"Really! Wow the flip must have really drained me. I don't think I have ever slept that long."

"You don't have to tell me. When you were a baby for the first nine months you would only sleep for two hours during the night and day. It drove your mother and me crazy." He said with a small laugh, as he thought back fondly of his wife. "Well I will let you wash up and get dressed. Hey how bout I run and get us some food from the diner?"

"That sounds great. I'll have a cheeseburger medium rare and a side of curly fries."

"Ok I'll be back in a half an hour." Matt said to his daughter and left with a smile. Thirty minutes later Matt returned and found his daughter waiting for him. "Dinner is served." He said as he walked into the house.

"Finally I'm starving." Sophia said as she jumped up from the living room couch. She dropped the book she had been reading on the floor, and grabbed the food from her father.

"Thank you Daddy. Was the dinner busy?"

"When I first got there no, but as I waited for our food people started to come in."

"They did?" She timidly asked her father. "Was he there?"

The sheriff didn't need to ask who his daughter was talking about. He knew now that Sophia had flipped he would have to accept the fact that she was interested in the young man that had only caused trouble and became a nuisance to him. Luke was now and most likely would be a constant part of Sophia's life from now on. "No he didn't show up while I was there. Hey sweetie, slow down before you choke." He answered as he watched Sophia stuff the cheeseburger he had brought her into her mouth.

Sophia only responded by taking another huge bite out of the burger and exaggerated her bites to the point that Matt could see the mashed up food in her mouth. She then started to laugh, and had to cover her mouth to keep the food from flying out onto the table. "Thanks again Dad, I'll see you later!" Sophia said as she finished up the last of her fries, and got up from the table.

"Hey wait where are you going?" Matt called as she got up from the table.

"I'm so full of energy that I can't sit still for much longer. I'm going to go out for a walk." She answered as she picked up her jean jacket that was hanging off the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea. Your abilities are new to you and I would hate for something to happen that you wouldn't be ready for." Matt replied suddenly very worried about his daughter.

"Come on Dad, don't worry. I'll be back within twenty minutes, what could possibly happen in that short amount of time?"

"Well I guess it will be all right." Matt said giving up trying to argue with Sophia. "I actually have some paperwork at the station that I need to get done. So I will go do that and probably won't be here when you get back. Please be careful."

"Ok Dad, I'll see you later. Don't work too hard." Sophia said with a smile and walked out the back door. She stopped long enough to put her jacket on and started off again into the forest. She walked and walked among the trees away from her house, and as she picked up all the sights and sounds of the forest she felt like she had never felt before during her walks through the trees. She felt at home and very comfortable within the woods. As she then started to run, the wind whipping past her body and through her hair, she felt the most free than she had ever felt before. She ran and ran for what seemed like miles until she finally stopped and realized where she was. Even though she had had no specific destination in mind when she had started her walk, she somehow had ended up outside of Lucas Cates' home. She looked up and saw the great stone balcony that she knew was built off of Luke's room. She was about to turn around and run off, when to her horror she heard her name being called.

"Sophia!" Luke asked very surprised that the girl he wanted to try and get close to was waiting right under his balcony. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, was out for a walk and uh wanted to come by and thank you." Sophia stammered out.

"Thank me for what?"

"I wanted to thank you for helping me get through the change." She replied, slowly gaining confidence. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to help. So, thank you."

"Oh you're welcome." Luke said and was suddenly nervous. He didn't understand why he was getting those feelings. He had always been able to work the female skinwalkers of Wolf Lake to do his whim, but with Sophia he felt inferior and like he lost his head.

"Well I just came to say thank you, I'm going to go now. Goodbye." Sophia said and started to turn around to leave.

"Wait, why don't you come on up and stay for awhile." Luke asked hoping he could convince Sophia to stay with him. "Come on. I'm sure you have questions about last night that you want answered. Come up and we can talk for awhile."

Sophia was about to refuse, when she thought of all the questions she wanted answers to. She looked up at Luke who was watching her from his balcony, and slowly said "All right I will stay for a little while. How do you want me to get up there?"

"Well my Mom is down in her office and I know she will question you if she hears you walk by the door. When I want to sneak in I usually just climb up the balcony. What do you think of that?"

"Are you kidding me Luke! I am afraid of heights; I wouldn't be able to make my way up there." Sophia protested.

"Don't worry there is an old set of stairs that is falling apart on the right side of the balcony. There are pieces of stone always falling off, but they are sturdy enough that you should be able to get up them."

Sophia walked around to the side of the balcony and sure enough there was a skinny staircase built into the balcony hidden from view. She started to go up the stairs and suddenly wished she had a mirror with her to check her hair and makeup. She knew she shouldn't care what other people thought about the way she looked, but she seemed to always be very self-conscious around Luke. When she finally got to the top of the stairs Luke was waiting for her. "Hi." She said awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Hi. So it's a little windy out here, do you want to go in the house or stay out here?"

Sophia thought about what Luke was asking, and realized if she went through the glass doors that were open to the house, she would be walking right into Luke's bedroom. "No that's ok. I'm a little hot from my run, and the wind feels good on my skin." Sophia made up the excuse hoping it would satisfy Luke and wouldn't cause him to try and persuade her to come into his room.

"Ok, thats fine. So what would you like to know about being a skinwalker?" Luke asked and had to swallow to hide the fact that he was nervous.

"Well first off, I suppose I should say thank you for helping me last night. It was very kind of you." Sophia said and paused for a second. "Ok so my first question would be how did you know where I was? I don't even remember how far or where I ran last night."

"Well after you threw me onto my car, I just ran into the woods after you and followed your scent."

"How could you smell me before I had gone through the change?"

"Ruby said it was because we had a special bond that allowed us to feel each other and pick up on each other's scents."

"Ruby was there? I thought I saw her in the forest with us when we were in that small clearing. But when that white wolf ran into me I realized that it wasn't her, and I thought that maybe I was seeing things." Sophia explained to Luke. "So if Ruby was actually there last night, where is she now?"

"When she heard your father and my mom coming she ran off so that she wouldn't be forced to go back to that scum that the pack calls her husband. It was nice to see her again, but knowing what a complete ass Tyler is I wouldn't want Ruby back for anything." Luke told Sophia with a sigh that showed how much he missed his sister. "So what else would you like to know?"

Sophia listened to what Luke was saying and was stuck on his comment about there being a bond between herself and Luke. She had always felt different around Luke, and had at one time thought there was something special between them, but she was amazed at the idea that she and Luke could possibly share the one thing that was considered sacred among mates. "I have just one more question." She said and slowly moved away from where she had been leaning against the wall towards Luke. When she was right in front of him she asked the questions that she knew would start a whole new chapter in her and Luke's saga. "Did you really mean what you said to me last night?"

Luke was watching Sophia's face as she asked that pivotal question; he knew his answer would affect their relationship for now or for any future to come. "Yes I meant it with all my heart." Luke said and put his hands around Sophia's face. "I love you and I want you to accept me as your mate. If you don't, I don't think I could live without you."

For the second time that day, Sophia could feel tears falling down her face. This time though she didn't try to hold them back. "Luke I love you too. I think I have been in love with you for a long time." She said through the tears that were now freely flowing down her face. Sophia then reached up and put her arms around Luke's neck and moved her head toward his. They kissed for the first time, and knew right away that they were meant to be together. The two young teenagers both could feel a spark pass between them and both of their wolven halves acting up. They stood kissing each other until Sophia stopped the blissful moment only to squeeze Luke in an even tighter hug that Luke had to admit chocked the breath out of him a little bit.

"Hey Sophia honey, calm down. You're going to choke the life out of me if you keep squeezing that hard." He said as she replied with a small laugh.

"Come on." Sophia said as she let go and grabbed Luke's right hand. She then started to pull Luke through the doors that led to his room and kissed him again as they walked closer and closer to his bed.

"Wait Sophia, what do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like?" She responded and pulled him into another fiery kiss that made Luke just about loose all of his senses.

"Sophia come on, stop it. You're not acting like yourself at all."

"I don't feel like myself at all anymore. Luke, since I went through the change, I feel so different. I don't know how to describe it but I just feel good. I feel more confident and sure of myself. Sure of us." She said to Luke. "Luke I want to explore who I am now, and who I could be with you."

"But Sophia, if we are going to do this, I want it to be special. I don't want you to freeze up afterwards. I want you to be sure."

"I love you Luke and I am sure. I want you and I want to be with you."

Luke grabbed Sophia's face with his hands and kissed her knowing that he would never stop loving her. He planted a final kiss on her mouth and gently backed Sophia up until her legs hit the large canopy bed that sat in the middle of Luke's bedroom. Luke kissed Sophia again on the mouth before removing her jean jacket and letting it drop to the floor. He then started to trail kisses down Sophia's neck and shoulders, drinking in the infectious scent that radiated off her body. "You smell so good." He stated as he drank in Sophia, and struggled to get as close as possible to her.

"Make love to me." Sophia gasped and felt the longing for Luke that built up with every kiss he placed on her body.

Sophia then lay back on Luke's and was trembling as Luke resumed administering his dangerous kisses to her lips and shoulders. Luke continued for what seemed like hours before he stopped and stood up to take his shirt off. He was pulling the unwanted clothing over his head when he felt Sophia move against him. She had stood up after he had left her he was taking too long to get undressed. She was just starting to unzip Luke's pants when she felt Luke's hot breath upon her body. "We need to get you out of those clothes." Luke gasped as he felt Sophia's hands on his body.

Sophia lifted up her arms and let Luke pull off the t-shirt that she was wearing. When the restricting garment was over her head she knew that there would be no turning back now, even if she wanted to. She was to far drawn into the heat of the moment.

An hour later Luke and Sophia lay on Luke's bed trying to catch their breath. Their activity of choice for the past hour had left them both exhausted and feeling as though they couldn't even move. Sophia lay draped across Luke's chest with a perpetual smile plastered on her face. Luke wasn't devoid of a smile either. He lay there looking at the ceiling, and realized that he had never felt better. "You are an amazing women. You don't know how much I love you right now." Luke said to Sophia and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Just like a guy to get some and then say they love you for that. I guess from now on I'm just going to be your sex slave aren't I?" Sophia teased Luke. "Maybe I should leave and let you rest for the next time you summon me." Sophia joked and made a show of getting up out of the bed.

"Oh no way. You're not going anywhere." Luke protested and pulled Sophia back down onto the bed. He then started to tickle Sophia causing her to wind up in a fit of giggles that didn't stop for close to a minute. "You're wonderful you know that." Luke honestly told her once her fit had calmed down. "You make me fell so alive and so happy."

"Oh yeah? You weren't happy with all of the other girls you were with?" Sophia asked.

Luke knew that while Sophia had asked if any of the other girls he had been with had made him happy she was really talking about one specific blond. Presley. Luke knew that his involvement with the young female was and always would be a touchy subject for Sophia, but he hoped that after tonight he could put to rest all of Sophia's suspicions and doubts. "No none of the others ever made me as happy as you do, especially Presley. She was just a distraction to keep me from going crazy over you."

"Well I guess I will have to believe you after what we just did. Cause now that I have you, there's no way I am going to let that slut get her claws on you." Sophia confirmed and placed a kiss on Luke's mouth. "Oh well would you look at that. Look who's come by for a visit."

Luke turned his head to where Sophia was staring and low and behold there was Presley standing in the entrance to Luke's room, staring daggers at Sophia. "I'll take care of her." Luke said and gave Sophia a short kiss on the lips before getting up. Even though he had been naked plenty of times in front of Presley, he had a feeling that that Sophia would be upset if he didn't put any clothes on. So before he walked over to the doorway, he grabbed his boxers which were lying at the end of the bed. "All right Presley, what do you want?" He asked as he walked up to the young skinwalker.

"What is she doing here?" Presley spat out ignoring Luke's question.

"What does it look like? I didn't know you were that dumb." Luke answered her with an even voice.

"How could you be near that half breed? She is only going to pull down. God you reek of her!"

"If I choose to be with my mate Presley that is none of your business. You are not my mate and no longer are the alpha female." Luke warned her with a growl that was so deep in his throat that she could feel the power radiating off of his body.

"What do you mean I am not the alpha or your mate? I am the strongest of the young females' and I am destined to be your mate!" Presley screamed back at him trying to hide how worried she was starting to get.

"Not anymore Presley." Sophia said as she walked up next to Luke.

"What! No way…" Presley stammered out as she looked Sophia over. As soon as she panned over Sophia and took in her new scent, Presley started to really worry that her place in the pack and at Luke's side was in jeopardy. It was plain as day that Sophia had managed to flip, and was very powerful. A normal beta female would be submissive to Presley, afraid to risk getting on her bad side, but Sophia stood strong at Luke's side. Presley also noticed that she had changed in the way that she looked. Her hair was fuller and was streaked with auburn highlights that glittered when the moon hit them. Her body was leaner and Presley could see how the muscles in Sophia's arms and legs had adjusted to her new skinwalker body.

"Now what do you want Presley?" Luke asked again. "Sophia and I have things to do." He waited a second before steering Sophia back into the house.

"But wait!" Presley protested as Sophia and Luke walked back into Luke's room. "You can't just throw me aside for her!"

"Guess what, he did." Sophia turned around and said. "You have no reason to be here anymore, so get out." Sophia warned and made her eyes flash gold in warning. Luke then shut the glass doors to the balcony and made sure the curtains covered the windows so that no one could see through.

Presley watched as Luke shut the doors and knew that she was in trouble. If Luke was going to make the mistake of pushing her aside for that half breed who would only bring him down, she knew that there was going to be power struggles among the young skinwalkers to see who would be the next alpha. The logical choice to be the next alpha would of course be Ruby who was the white wolf, but she was too busy running away from her husband and pining away for her human police officer to be a proper leader. With Ruby gone, the hope for the pack rested in Luke's hands and now he had thrown it all away for Sophia. Presley knew that she couldn't give up that easily, and if need be would challenge Sophia for her place at Luke's side. But that would come another day, tonight she needed to think about how to keep people from finding out about Sophia and Luke, or the trouble would start before she could control it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter Four  
________________________________________

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hey everyone I have finally updated after so many months. Sorry it took me so long. What can I say I'm just lazy! Please enjoy chapter four and keep sending me reviews! I really love getting them, they brighten my day! Have a nice day!

 

Chapter Four

Luke shut the doors to the balcony and pulled Sophia into a hug. "You were great against her, you know that? I love you." He murmured into her ear and kissed her on the neck and shoulder. "You are going to be a great leader one day."

"Leader! Who ever said I wanted to be leader of the pack?" Sophia asked surprised.

"I'm sorry to tell you babe, but you're a white wolf. You automatically will become the alpha when people find out."

"What about Ruby? She is a white wolf too, won't there be trouble?"

"Everything was changed when you flipped. You know Ruby is in love with that cop, so she would never try to take control of the pack and risk him getting hurt." Luke said and walked back to the bed with Sophia's hand in his. "So you will be in charge some day. You're gonna be the big momma in town. Don't worry though; I'll always be there by your side."

"Thank you." Sophia genuinely replied and climbed onto Luke's lap where he sat on the bed. "You don't know how much that means to me." She looked into Luke's eyes and could see how genuine he was. She kissed him and the light feathery kiss soon turned into a heated make out session that would have had serious consequences if either Sophia or Luke would have been involved with someone else.

"Sophia wait, I need to ask you something. I know you want to be serious about a relationship, and believe me I do too, but I want to know how serious you want to be."

"What do you mean? I want you and me to be together, pissing off Presley, and as corny as it sounds, living happily ever after."

"Yes I want that to, but I want to solidify our link. I want to claim you by marking you." He said and waited a few seconds to see what Sophia would say or do. "Now please, think about what I said before you refuse. I'm not joking, and I want you to know that I am serious about this."

He was still trying to explain to Sophia when she grabbed his face and kissed him, stopping him mid-sentence. Luke took this as a signal to continue and started making his way down Sophia's body. The kisses he trailed across her neck felt like a red hot branding iron that left her skin burnt by his lips. Luke had just made his way down to Sophia's shoulder when she felt it start to happen.

Sophia knew that when she had flipped she had gained all these new senses that would allow her to detect when another skinwalker was going to change, but it shocked her when she saw Luke's eyes turn gold and could sense his wolf coming forth. She had looked down at Luke when his eyes changed to the gold glowing orbs that were particular to those who were skinwalkers, and then saw his canines elongate in his open mouth. The two white teeth that were on the top and bottom of his mouth extended and looked like dangerous weapons waiting to be used. "Luke?" She started to ask but was answered inside her head by Luke's reassuring tone.

"It's all right, just trust me." Luke told her and lowered his head to her body. Luke then bit Sophia and left a gash across her shoulder that had immediately started to bleed. It hurt Sophia at first, but when Luke started to lick up the blood across the cut the action became oddly sensual. Luke kept licking at the wound until it stopped hurting and all that was left was two long gashes across Sophia's shoulder. She didn't know why or how, but Sophia knew that in order to complete the ritual that Luke was performing on her, she would have to do the same to him.

So even though she felt very scared and apprehensive she let the wolf inside her come out and did the same actions to Luke that he had done to her. Except when she had finished she could tell something had changed. She could feel and hear Luke in her head and all throughout her body. She had been able to hear him through the mental pathway that all of the skinwalkers of Wolf Lake shared, but now it seemed like every inch of her was saturated with Luke. It was as she felt this that she suddenly realized how tired she was. She lay slumped across Luke's chest and was almost asleep when she heard Luke ask her how she felt.

She was about to answer him when she realized that he had not asked his question out loud but had said it over the newly formed mental pathway that Sophia knew only existed between just herself and Luke. "I'm fine. No I'm great." She answered him back and snuggled even closer to Luke. "So is that it?"

"Yeah babe we are connected and nothing but death can separate us now. But don't worry I don't plan on that happening anytime soon to either of us."

"I love you." Sophia said and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Sophia woke up not remembering where she was, but then realized when she felt Luke holding onto her waist. She was leaning back into the warmth that was radiating off of her mate when she glanced over at the clock that sat on the nightstand next to Luke's bed. It read 7:57 A.M. A time that Sophia knew was dangerous if her father had come home last night. "Luke honey, wake up." Luke just lay still next to Sophia, but because of her new wolven traits she could tell that Luke was just feigning sleep. "Luke I should probably get home. My dad is most likely freaking out right now if he came home last night." Sophia knew with her father being sheriff of Wolf Lake, let alone being a workaholic, there was a chance that he had not even come home the night before. But she figured it would be better to get home and not risk getting in anymore trouble than se could already be in.

"No I think you should stay her with me like this for the next three weeks." Luke said and pulled Sophia back down on the bed as he lay back and shut his eyes once again.

"Luke honey do you really want me to stay here and have my father come over to choke the living daylights out of you? You know he will eventually figure out where I am."

"Oh all right. Do you want to stop for breakfast, or should I drive you right home?" Luke gave in.

"You better take me right home, I have to work at the dinner at 11:00 and I need to get my uniform. Oh wait! What are you going to drive me home in? I demolished your windshield the other night."

"I'll borrow my Mom's car." Luke answered as he put his clothes on. He put on a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt which Sophia noticed made him once again look like the bad boy that her father had warned her about. Sophia knew though that Luke had changed after their night together. Yet he still would have to convince her father. "You ready?" He asked Sophia as she grabbed her jean jacket from the bed.

"Yep, let's go." Sophia said and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips before grasping his hand and letting him lead her out the door. They had only been walking down the hallway towards the stairs a few seconds when Luke's mom walked out of her office.

"Good morning you two." Vivian said the whole time looking at the paperwork in her hands. "Did you two sleep well last night?"

Sophia blushed when she thought about what had happened the night before and the fact that Luke's mother had probably heard the whole thing. "Just fine Mom, I'm taking Sophia home. I'll see you later. Oh yeah, I gotta use your car today."

"And why is it that you can't use your own car?"

"Because Sophia broke the windshield." Luke smugly answered and continued down the hall.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you later Lucas. Oh and Sophia, congratulations."

"Ok Mom I will see you later." Luke knew that Vivian must have wanted to talk about something serious. She never called him Lucas unless she had something important to say, or if she was really mad at him for something. He guessed it probably had something to do with Sophia or maybe Ruby had finally been caught and they were planning on sending her back to Tyler. By then though they had already reached the garage and Sophia had already started to get into the red Mercedes that his mother was so fond of. The car was silent as Luke drove back to Sophia's house. Luke was busy thinking about what his mother wanted to talk about when Sophia suddenly shouted "Luke stop!"

"Sophia what's the matter?" He asked and looked into the trees where Sophia was staring. He then saw her; Ruby was waiting by the side of the road looking directly into the car. "Hey sis." He said and got out of the car after shutting the motor off.

"Hello you two, how are you feeling Sophia? I know you had a hard flip the other night." Ruby asked as she changed to her human form so known of the other skinwalkers could hear their conversation of the central pathway.

"I'm fine thank you Ruby." Sophia said as she got out of the Mercedes.

"So Ruby how much longer are you planning on running around in the forest like a coward?" Luke asked hoping to egg his sister's temper on.

"Luke! What was that for?" Sophia asked amazed at how rude Luke was being to his sister.

"I want her to get off her lazy butt and go be with that cop of hers already. I'm just trying to egg her on." 

"Hey you two no talking about me when I can't hear it!" Ruby said and gave her brother and his mate her best stern look possible.

"What are you talking about Ruby? Luke and I didn't say anything." Sophia spoke up and gave Luke a warning look that she was sure Ruby saw.

"Ha Ha very funny Sophia. You can't deny it; I know you two marked each other and when you pledged your life to each other you got that special link that only mates can have." 

Ruby warned and sat down on a nearby log. "I know a lot more about being a skinwalker than you do, plus I can sense things have changed in you."

"You can really tell that I have flipped and become a white wolf?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, every skinwalker in Wolf Lake will be able to tell that you have changed and are special. For now though there are only certain people who know you're true color, which I think is for the best."

"I think so to." Sophia timidly answered and thought about having every member of the pack coming to check her out. "Who all knows?"

"Well there is Luke, your father, Vivian, Sherman, and of course myself. But with how important you are I don't think it will be long before news gets around."

"What about Presley? Didn't you mention I was a white wolf when you were talking to her last night?" Sophia questioned.

"Yeah but knowing Presley, she probably didn't believe me when I was telling her to leave us alone." Luke sighed and had a look of disgust on his face as he thought about Presley. "She's not always the sharpest tool in the shed. Ruby you need to stop being such a coward and face up to my Mom." He continued after a few moments of silence. "You said you found your perfect mate in Kanin. If that is true, you need to not give into the pack and be with the one you love."

"Love, perfect mate! I don't think I have ever heard you talk like this Luke, what brought it on?" Ruby asked and looked towards Sophia with a grin on her face that said she already knew what had affected her little brother.

"Actions speak louder than words Ruby, and last night I went for something that I have wanted for a long time. My actions lead me to a good place." Luke finished and put his arm around Sophia's shoulder.

"Ah Luke, what a load of crap." Ruby said and stood up to flip back to her wolven form and run into the forest.

"Ruby! Think about what I said, you're never going to be happy if you don't." Luke yelled at her and then got back into the car with Sophia and drove off.

Ruby watched the car roll away and then did what her brother told her to do. She looked around at all the trees, and thought about John. Surely he would understand and accept who she was. He had come all the way to her hometown just to find her. That surely had to be a sign that he loved her and would stand by her. Ruby watched as the last of the dust and exhaust from the Mercedes settled and everything was once again left still. Then she ran. She ran so fast and hard to a curious onlooker she knew she must have looked like a white streak flying through the trees. She had one destination in mind and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting there.

At the same time that Ruby was running through the forest, Luke was walking Sophia up the path to her front door. When he had stopped the car in front of Sophia's house, they had both grown silent at the sight of Sheriff Donner's police cruiser sitting in the driveway. Luke had tried to say he was going to come in to face Sophia's father with her but Sophia insisted that it would be better if she went in alone. When they got to the front door Sophia turned to Luke and gave him a small smile. "I guess this is it."

"Yup." Luke answered and pulled Sophia into a hug. "I'll see you later."

"That is if my dad lets me out of the house to do anything. He's either going to turn into Mr. Protective Dad or he will be really upset that I was out all night."

"Don't worry I will see you later." Luke kissed Sophia and walked back to the car.

Sophia watched him pull away and then opened the door to her waiting father. He was sitting in the big recliner in their living room and looked as if he had been their all night. Sophia quietly walked over to her father and saw that he was still wearing his uniform and he had a five o'clock shadow on his face. She knew this was her chance to get by but accidentally stepped on the squeaky step as she snuck up the stairs.

"Sophia!" Her father shouted as he woke up and sprung from the chair he was in. He looked around for a few seconds and then rushed over to where Sophia was standing silent at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you all right? Where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been?" He spouted question after question at Sophia and was inspecting her hands and face for any trace of harm done.

"Dad, Dad! I'm fine." She shouted at her father. "Dad I'm ok, you don't have to worry."

"Well then where were you? I got home late last night and got worried when you didn't come home." Matt sighed and sat down again in the chair he had spent the night in.  
"Last night I went for my run and ended up at Luke's house." Sophia timidly told her father and waited for his reaction. When he didn't say anything Sophia continued but knew that she needed to be cautious as to what she said. "I was running and when I realized I was at the alpha house I was going to leave. But we then started talking and we realized a few things about what the state of our relationship is."

"What relationship?" Matt carefully asked. He already knew the answer to the question, but wanted to believe that until Sophia said it out loud it could possibly not be true. He could smell Luke's scent all over his daughter, and even though she had her shoulder covered up, was sure that the special mark reserved only for those of the pack was there. He bet that if he looked at Luke's shoulder he would find a similar mark.

"Luke and I have um, marked each other Dad." Sophia quietly said. "Are you all right?"

Matt didn't talk for a few seconds and then quietly asked "Did you come to this decision last night?"

"Yes we talked about how we feel about each other and figured out what we wanted our future to be like." Sophia stopped talking and waited for her father to speak but was only met with silence from the normally forward and steady sheriff. "Daddy please say something."

"I guess you not my little girl anymore." Mathew Donner said and gave his daughter a small smile.

"Oh Daddy I will always be you little girl." Sophia exclaimed and wrapped her father in a hug.

"I hope so." Matt answered and relished in the hug his daughter had enveloped him in.

"But Daddy you do need to understand that I am growing up and I am going to be making decisions for myself."

"I know." Matt said and gave his daughter a pat on the cheek. "So it's still early, should I make us some breakfast?"

"You make breakfast! Really funny Dad, you know you can't cook."

"You used to like my cooking when you were a little girl." Matt said and pretended to put. "You would tell me I was the best cook in the world."

"Dad…" Sophia said and gave a look that said you are such a liar. "Besides I've got to be at the diner in an hour. How about we have dinner later?"

"Sounds good sweat pea, I have some more paperwork to finish at the station. I'll see you later." Matt said and gave his daughter a final kiss on the forehead before going out the front door. As soon as he heard the door close behind him, he let his head and shoulders sag. He had tried to fool his daughter into thinking he was fine with everything that had been happening to her. He thought maybe he had succeeded, but knew that Sophia had seen right through him.

An hour later, Sophia walked in the back entrance to the diner, and set her stuff down in her locker. Sara was getting ready for her own shift when Sophia came in. "Oh my god Sophia, you finally did it! Congratulations!" Sara exclaimed and ran over to Sophia. "How was it? Was it really painful? What color are you?"

Sara's stream of questions made Sophia laugh and be happy that she had at least one friend among the pack who was a female. "Sara stop I will tell you everything later, now we need to get to work before cook comes back here and fires us."

"Fine but tell me one thing, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me Sophia; I totally know you did it!"

"Sara!" Sophia gasped. "Can you really tell?"

"I can smell Luke all over you girl. After that I just put two and two together."

Sophia blushed and was going to tell Sara all about the previous night when cook stuck his head in the back and yelled at the two girls. "Sophia! Sara! Get out here now, we got hungry people waiting for service."

"Yes boss." Sara said and saluted Cook as he went back into the kitchen. "Details later." She said to Sophia and then walked out to her waiting customers.

Things went smoothly in the diner for about twenty minutes and then the hill kids showed up. They walked in and took their usual spot at the pool table in back and waited for their chance to hassle Sophia. Torturing Sophia for being only half skinwalker had always been one of their favorite pastimes, but today when they walked they could all tell that there was a different feel to the diner. They had just lined the balls up on the pool table when Sophia brought out table 3's food.

All of the young males saw her and dropped what they were doing to watch her. Sophia had felt when they had come in but decided that she wouldn't let them bother her. She was walking back to give one of her tables water when Sara sidled up next to her and asked, "Do you want me to get them?"

"No thanks. I'm going to have to deal with them eventually. I might as well get it over with." Sophia said and walked to the back room. "All right guys, what can I get you today?"

"Looking good Sophia, when did you flip?" Sean asked when none of the other males spoke.

"Friday night. Now can I get you anything?" Sophia said and looked them all in the eye. She was determined to not let them intimidate her or make her feel small in anyway like they had done so many times before.

"You would be just fine sweet cheeks." Randy said and sidled over to where Sophia was standing. He was smelling her neck and trailing his hand across her stomach when she heard him. Luke had just parked his mom's car and was walking towards the front door to the diner.

"You might want to get your hands off of me." Sophia warned Randy.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" He questioned with a smile still across his dumb face.

"Because Luke is coming, and he doesn't like other people touching his mate." Sophia let the words sink in for a few seconds and was delighted to see the confused expressions on their faces. "I'll bring you a round of cokes and a couple baskets of fries." She said and turned around back into the main dining room of the diner.

As she walked out Luke walked in the front door, and right away noticed the stares of all the young skinwalkers. He gave them his best warning look and walked over to where Sophia was turning in her order. "Hey. How did things go with your father this morning?"

"Fine. He accepted it and didn't make a big fuss. He was surprisingly calm."

"Well that's good then. Right?" Luke was at first pleased, but his good mood started to vanish when he saw that Sophia wasn't as happy as he was.

"I don't know." Sophia said and sighed. "I have this bad feeling that he was hiding how he really was feeling." Sophia knew her father well enough to tell when he was hiding something from her. She was about to ask Luke what his Mom wanted to talk to him about when Cook's voice came out of the kitchen shouting Order Up! "I better get back to work or I won't have a job anymore."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Luke said and made his way back to the pool table. All the skinwalkers were waiting for him when he got to the back of the diner. They looked Luke over and at once knew Sophia's earlier statement hadn't been a lie.

"Luke man you've got some sharing to do." Sean had clapped his leader and best friend on the back in order to get the details he was sure that Luke would share with all the young males.

"About what?" Luke asked and grabbed a pool cue in order to break the long forgotten triangle of balls laying on the pool table.

"Come on man, this is big news, you and the half breed." Randy piped in.

"Hey asshole, you will never call her that again, you hear me?" Luke had grabbed Randy's throat and was squeezing just enough to make the warning really stick in the young skinwalker's head. "She is a very important member of the pack and you better learn to respect her."

"All right Luke, we will." Sean interjected and tried to calm Luke down. He had seen how destructive Luke could be when he was angry, and didn't want to take any chances at making Luke anymore mad. "So when did Sophia flip?"

He thought maybe the question had been to bold when Luke remained silent while he took a shot on the pool table. "Friday night, during her date with that human meat boy. She was having a hard time for awhile, but she made her way through it." He answered Sean's question and looked for another ball to hit into one of the pockets around the table.

"What color is she?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Sophia announced as she brought in the sodas and fries she had promised the boys. "Here's your food boys, can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks babe, we were just having a nice chat about what has been going on this weekend."

"Oh really? Well don't talk to long or your food will get cold."

Sean was amazed at the interaction that was going back and forth between Sophia and Luke. He knew that last week if anyone let alone Luke had called Sophia "babe" she would have been furious at them. Now she and Luke talked like they were an old married couple. "So Luke, are you and Sophia coming to the rave at the lake tonight?"

"I don't know, it depends on how her father is dealing with her flip. It's no secret that he isn't my biggest fan." He told Sean. "Sophia said he was acting a little weird when she told him we had mated. I'll ask her though."

Sure man maybe we'll see you later." Sean said grabbing a pool cue and leaning over to take a shot."

"Sophia."

"Sean wants to know if we are going to show up at the rave tonight."

"Well… I told my dad we could have dinner together just the two of us." 

"That's fine we can go later to the party after you and your dad have dinner. I'll pick you up at 9:30" 

"Ok I'll see you then. I love you." 

"I love you too. Hey Sean, Sophia and I will be there later on tonight."

"I thought you were going to ask her if she wanted to go."

"I did." Luke answered and took another shot with his pool cue.

"How? She wasn't in here, and I didn't hear you ask her over the link."

"You might want to go back to Sherman's class Sean. You need to review the basics of being a skinwalker." Luke told him and dropped his pool cue onto the table. "I'll see you later man."

Luke made his way out of the pool room and kept walking. It was nice being mysterious who expected him to be their bad boy leader. That personality would no doubt fade to a certain extent with Sophia now in his life, but that was all right. His life was only going to get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter Five  
________________________________________  
Chapter Five  
After watching Luke and Sophia drive away, Ruby sat thinking for a few seconds. What her brother had said got to her. He basically told her to be with the one she wanted, but it wasn't that easy. Ruby knew that once she was found by the pack, they would force her to once again leave John possibly harming him. No she couldn't go if not to protect John, but to protect herself from Tyler. But Luke had gone and mated with a skinwalker that everyone thought unworthy of being alive.

Ruby had millions of reasons running around in her head, trying to help her decide which way she should go. One direction led back to the forest and her life as a wolf, the other to John. John. The more she thought about the possibility of being with him, the more she wanted it. Ruby couldn't help but feel like she wouldn't be able to live without him. So she ran. The closer she got to John's cabin the faster she ran. Once she started she knew she couldn't or wouldn't stop. This was it; there was no turning back now.

Ruby ran for forty-five minutes before reaching the cabin on the other side of Wolf Lake. Her heart was pounding as she came to a stop in the bushes, not only from her running but also from the anticipation she felt at seeing John again.

She could smell him inside the small log cabin and knew this was the best chance she would ever get. She was just about to walk forward out of the bushes when the door to the cabin opened and he stepped out. John paused on the front porch and looked around into the trees and bushes. He slowly scanned the foliage and then abruptly stopped. It was then that Ruby realized he stood staring at the exact spot where she was hiding. She couldn't help but have the feeling that John knew that she was in the bushes only ten feet away.  
John had been thinking about Ruby all day. The incident with Professor Van Halen had made him think about all of his priorities and about whether he wanted to continue his search for Ruby. He had been sitting there weighing out his options when he heard it. The birds all around his cabin had stopped chirping. He couldn't hear any of the annoyingly noisy birds that seemed to constantly make noise right outside his bedroom. The next thing he knew, he heard a rustling in the bushes and somehow knew there was an animal outside somewhere.

It seemed crazy to get up just because of rustling that happened all the time, but for some reason he felt something different. He stepped out onto the porch and slowly scanned the tree line that surrounded the cabin. He was beginning to think he had been hearing things when he saw the bushes off to his right move. As John stopped, and stared, he didn't know how, but he could tell there was something there. Two seconds later John was shocked to see the white wolf he had let free two days before walk slowly out of the bushes.  
She stood before the steps and John watched as she sat down on her haunches. Before he knew it he was turning around and walking back through the doorway. He was going to do the sensible thing and ignore her but thought what the heck why not. John walked back outside and said directly to the wolf, "Are you coming in?" He was even more amazed when the wolf got up and trotted up the steps.

John followed the wolf into his cabin and sat down across from her on the couch. He watched her to see what she would do and was surprised when she sat down on her haunches directly facing him. What was stranger was the fact that she seemed to look at him and nowhere else. "I think there must be something special about you." He said and watched to see how she would react. She hardly moved but John saw how her facial muscles twitched a bit as though she was smiling. "I think you must know more than your average wolf does. What do you know about this freaky town?" He asked and looked to see what would happen.

Ruby wanted so badly to jump up and explain who she was, but knew if she did she would run the chance of scaring John off.

"You know there are a lot of weird things happening in this town. The name Wolf Lake first of all, that Van Halen guy coming here searching for werewolves and pumping me full of your blood, and one other thing I just noticed. Your eyes, they look just like Ruby's. You wouldn't by chance have something you're not telling me, would you?" John asked and took a sip of his beer. "This is stupid. I'm talking to a wolf, that is sitting in my living room, like she is my missing girlfriend. It can't get any crazier than that."

"Wanna bet. Hi John." Ruby said as she watched him take a swig of his beer. She ha been listening to him talk as she sat in his living room and noticed two things. John didn't look that surprised to see her, and it seemed he maybe knew more about Wolf Lake than she realized.

John had his beer resting on his lips for a few seconds before actually anything. "You aren't real. You're just a hallucination left over from Sherman's medicine."

"No I'm not John. I'm right here." Ruby gently assured him.

"Ruby!" John asked afraid that she was not real. "Oh my god! Where have you been? I can't believe I found you. Are you ok? Why are you naked?" John spouted out question after question as he jumped up to embrace Ruby.

"John please sit down, there are things I need to explain to you. Things about myself, and things you need to know about Wolf Lake." Ruby said trying to get him to calm down.  
"Whatever it is, I don't care. Now that I have you back, I don't ever want to let you go. You don't need to tell me anything. I love you no matter what." John assured her kissing her hands and wrapping her up in a blanket that was lying on the couch.

"I love you too John, but you need to sit down. I have things I really need to talk to you about. Please." Ruby pleaded and only continued when he had resumed his place on the couch. "This won't be easy for you to accept or understand. How well do you fell you know me John?"

"Ruby why would you as me that? I know you almost as well as I know myself. I know you love chop-suey but only if there are water chestnuts in it. I know you would like to color your hair, but are to chicken to try. You pretend to hate the TV show Friends, but really love it and don't want to admit it. And I know you always steal the covers at night." John finished and laughed at all of the memories their conversation was bringing up.

"I do not steal the covers!" Ruby shouted and tried to look stern for a few seconds before giving in. "Anyway, John what about the town? What have you found out about Wolf Lake while you have been here?"

"Well that's another story." He said and sighed. "No offense Ruby, but you live in a crazy mixed up town. I don't know if it's the way everyone is so secretive, or how the teenagers get away with anything. Plus there's the large population of wolves roaming around in the forest you hear all the time." He said and suddenly started looking around. "Hey! Where did the wolf go, the white one?"

"I'm right here."

"What?"

"The reason Wolf Lake is named the way it is, is because of the people. John most of the people who live in Wolf Lake are skinwalkers. We can change ourselves into wolves once we reach a certain age, and are members of a pack." Ruby gently explained. "John I am the white wolf."

"Ruby….. What?" He stammered out. "What you are saying is, is…"

"Crazy? Yeah, I figured that was what you would say."

"Ruby, I don't know what kind of cult your family has you mixed up in, but you're talking crazy."

"You said it yourself John, the members of the town are all really secretive and there is a surplus of wolves, all you have to do is put two and two together."

"Ruby you can't be serious."

"I am John." She answered him calmly. "Why don't I show you?"

The next thing John knew, his girlfriend was completely illuminated in white light and five seconds later the beautiful white wolf was standing in front of him. He stared at it for a few seconds and then the light was there again. This time though Ruby was standing in front of him. "This can't be happening." John said and sank back onto the couch.

"John? Please say something."

"I mean this can't be real can it?" It's probably a leftover hallucination from Sherman's stuff. I saw you then and of course I saw my parents to, but they told me I was adopted and then there was the pan and bread flying past me. But ever since then I there have been those annoying animals that wont shut up, and everything looks and smells different…"

"John what did you say?" Ruby asked as she listened to his mumbling.

"What? The part where Sherman drugged me? Yeah! He gave me some of his special chicken soup and I think he put LSD in it."

"No John. Did you say everything smells different?" Ruby slowly asked and looked at John's eyes.

"Yeah Sherman's special medicine made me see all these weird things, and now I'm starting to notice these weird smells that I don't know where they come from."

"John, your eyes." Ruby slowly said and walked over to take a closer look.

"What?" What's wrong with them?" John asked and walked to the mirror that hung over the dresser in his bedroom. As he looked at his reflection, the gold that had been steadily glowing for the past five minutes slowly faded away. "Ruby what was that?"

"Your eyes were glowing. John, sit down I need to ask you something." Ruby waited while John sat on the edge of the bed and then asked the things that she knew would hit John hard. "Ok so you said you saw your parents and they said you were adopted. You never told me you were adopted."

"I didn't know I was. I mean it all makes sense now, my parents were so much older than everyone else' growing up. But why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Maybe they were trying to spare you any hurt feelings you might have experienced from the truth." Ruby offered as John snorted in disgust. "John is it possible that you came from Wolf Lake?"

"What! Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Ruby hesitated. "The only time I have ever seen eyes glow like yours did was before skinwalkers were getting ready to flip."

"You can't be serious. I am not a skinjumper or whatever you call it!"

"Skinwalker. You have all the signs. You said you hear and smell things you have not heard and seen before, and most importantly your eyes were glowing." John snorted again in disbelief and buried his face in his hands. "You know having heightened senses really isn't that bad, it's actually pretty cool. You can use them to your advantage, and if you flip you would become a member of the pack. You and I would be free to be together."

"What?"

"Because I am a white wolf, I am very special to the pack. I will be the next alpha and am free to choose whoever I want from the pack to be my mate." She informed John and stepped up to stand in between his legs. She placed her hands on either side of his face and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ruby, what about Tyler Creed? I ran into him at the dry cleaners where he was picking up a wedding dress."

Ruby looked at the ground and tried to avoid John's questioning look. "A few weeks ago my father got really sick and had a stroke. It looked as though Tyler would be the most logical man to be the next alpha, so my father made sure I married him before he died."

"So you're a married woman?"

"Not necessarily. The marriage laws of the pack are different than normal. If we do not or refuse to lay with our mate, the marriage is not legal. I swear John I never let him touch me."

"Never?"

"Well there was that time I tried to kill him, but that didn't work out so well." Ruby cringed as she thought about how she had tried to get Tyler into her bed so that she could gut him with the knife she had hidden away. The memory of his lips and hands on her body made her shudder every time she thought about it.

"Ruby! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" John exclaimed as he heard the woman he thought he knew so well talk openly about murder.

"Anyway, with me being the white wolf, I can choose whoever I want to be with."

"Well I don't know what to say, except... I'm really happy to see you again." He said and pulled Ruby's face to his own. The effect of the stolen kiss was instantaneous. All of the longing and pent up emotions that were stuck in a place where they could not be let out, came bursting forth in that first second. Ruby and John grasped at each other, afraid to let go and be torn apart once again. Their tender embraces lasted for an hour before they lay gasping for the air that had escaped their lungs.

Then John felt it, a sudden sharp pain that permeated from his chest all through his body. The next thing that happened was the sensation of needles coursing all over his body. "Ruby, what's happening?" He managed to gasp through the pain.

"John, oh my god! You're starting to go through the change. It will be all right just try and relax."

"Oh god Ruby, it hurts so much!"

"I know John, I know." Ruby tried to console him and wiped at the tears that were now streaming down her face. "You will be all right, just let it happen. If you give in the pain won't be as bad."

"I can't." John screamed as he thrashed about in anguish.

"You have to. Please John, I can't loose you again." Then it happened. John let out a cry that rang all through the cabin and was bathed in the white light that immersed every skinwalker when they changed. Five seconds later it was over and a black wolf lay next to Ruby. He was the color of pure obsidian all over except for the two white spots on his front paws. Then just as long as it had taken John to become the wolf, it took him to become the man.

"Ruby..."

"Shh John you're all right, you made it through." She confirmed and kissed him on the forehead repeatedly to assure him that she was there for him. "You will be just fine. Now rest, you need to get you strength back, I'll talk to you soon." Ruby promised him and smiled as he fell asleep. She lay down next to him and whispered "I love you" before drifting of to dreamland herself.

John woke three hours later delighted to once again have Ruby lying next to him. Her gentle breathing and slowly moving body were such a wonderful sight to behold, he didn't think anything could ruin the perfect moment he was currently living in. Ruby moaned in her sleep and gently rolled over from her stomach to her back. She opened her eyes but immediately shut them when the light from the sunset hit her from the bedroom window. "Oh, what time is it?" She groaned and rubbed her hands across her eyes to wipe the sleep from them.

"It's just about seven; we've been asleep for only about three hours. Good Morning." John answered and gently kissed her.

"Good morning." She said back with a smile as she ran her hand across John's forehead and through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little sore, but I will be fine." He assured her. "Ruby, I've been thinking."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Well lots of things. What's going to happen with me and you now? What's it going to feel like when I change? What's Tyler going to do when he finds out what happened?"

"He'll probably have a fit, but I don't care. I am with you now; we are each other's mates." Ruby assured him and raised her head up to kiss him. Then they heard it, a car pulling to a stop outside of the isolated cabin. Two seconds later Ruby heard the one person she hated most in the world ordering his cronies around. "Tyler." Ruby said and buried her face in John's shoulder.

"All right let's go get this over with." John surprised Ruby and got up out of the bed where they lay entwined.

"John wait, you can't go out there! You just flipped and don't know what being a skinwalker means!"

"All I know is you and I won't be happy until he stops pursuing you." He said to her as he put his jeans on and out of habit grabbed his gun off of the dresser. "If I have to fight him for that to happen, then so be it."

"Wait let me talk to him first. Tyler may be a cold hearted son of a bitch, but I don't believe he would actually hurt me." Ruby said and grabbed one of John's shirts from the floor.

"Ruby..."

"John please trust me." She pleaded and cupped his cheek for a second before striding over to the front door and pushing it open. Tyler was standing in the clearing with one of his "servants" on either side like bodyguards protecting a famous celebrity. "What do you want Tyler?"

"Hello darling, I am happy to see you are all right. I was afraid you would get injured when you ran away from me." Tyler said with a smile plastered on his face that hid the worry he was starting to feel.

"Cut the crap Tyler. I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"I came to bring you home dear. You know your present company is not exactly warranted."

"No Tyler, I am right where I belong. I'm not leaving." Ruby said standing firm.

"Ruby... You know you can't stay here. Now don't make me do something I might regret." Tyler warned, his voice starting to grow deeper, all trace of politeness gone. He had just started to walk up the stairs when he saw Kanin.

John had been standing in the doorway listening to the conversation when he heard Tyler start to move. That was when he had had enough. John walked out the doorway and stood in front of Ruby. "Stay where you are Creed, you don't need to come any further." He said all the while staring at the man he so thoroughly despised.

Tyler was floored. He had seen the difference in Kanin immediately, not quite believing what was plain as day. Somehow John Kanin had become a skinwalker. There was no denying it. He had the look, smell, and glowing eyes of a male that was ready to defend his mate. Tyler couldn't comprehend how it had happened; all he knew was his fight for Ruby was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter Six  
________________________________________

Chapter Six

Mathew Donner returned home after a restless day at the police station, no more relaxed than he had been when he had left that morning. It had been pretty quiet with only one complaint that was quickly resolved, but Matt had been unsettled the whole time he was supposed to be working. He snapped at Molly for the littlest things, and spent most of his time worrying about Sophia rather than working. When he walked into his house though, his thoughts were replaced with a feeling that worked its way through his nostrils all the way down to his toes. Sophia was cooking. How she ever learned to cook as well as she did was a mystery to him. Marie died before she had a chance to teach Sophia all of her cooking secrets, and lord knows a disaster happened every time he even stepped into the kitchen.

But he smelled it as soon as he opened the door, Sophia was making his favorite. Prime rib, very rare. Everything was set up on the table when Matt walked into the kitchen and Sophia was putting the food on the table. "Hi Daddy!" She said as she heard him walk in. "You're just in time."

"Smells great honey. How was work?"

"Fine. It was pretty steady all day but not to bad."

"Did any of the other kids come in?" Matt cautiously asked afraid of what she might come out of his daughter's mouth.

"Yeah but Luke had a talk with them. Everything will be all right." Sophia assured her father. "They even invited me to one of their parties tonight."

"Sophia, I don't know..." Matt began.

"Daddy I am not a little girl anymore and I know how to take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

"But honey I'm not so ancient to not know what goes on at those parties."

"Dad trust me. All these years of warning me against the dangers of boys and skinwalkers didn't just go in one ear and out the other. It taught me how to handle myself. Besides Luke will be there and I am sure he will kick anyone's butt in a second who does anything wrong. Now sit and eat!"

"All right but I want you to know I don't feel good about this." Matt gave in and sat down at the table. An hour and a half later Sophia and the sheriff had had finished their food and lapsed into one of their conversations that always seemed so natural to them. They had always been able to talk to each other and would sit for long periods discussing their day and how life was treating them. They were still sitting at the table when the doorbell rang startling them both. "I'll go see who that is." Matt said and got up from the table. "I'll be right back to help you with the dishes."

"Ok, I'll wash you dry." Sophia agreed and started grabbing dirty dishes.

Matt walked to the front door as the bell went off again and whoever was waiting pounded like there was no tomorrow. When he wrenched open the door he found Sherman standing on the steps with his breath heaving like he had just run five miles without stopping. "Matt you need to get over to Kanin's cabin right now. Ruby made her way over there and Tyler found out." Sherman managed to get out as he gasped for air. "I'm afraid Tyler will do something he will in no way regret. If he has the chance, I wouldn't be surprised if he ripped Kanin's guts out and spread them all over Wolf Lake."

"Right." Matt said and sighed knowing he was going to have real trouble when it came to Tyler and Kanin's fight over Ruby. "You start over, I'll be right there."

"Sure." Sherman agreed and slowly made his way back to his old station wagon that waited in the driveway. "I'm getting to old to be running around like this anymore."

"Sophia." Matt yelled and strode back into the family room to grab his gun and badge. "That was Sherman; there is a problem over at John Kanin's cabin."

"What happened?" Sophia asked and placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Ruby tried to come out of hiding and I'm guessing Tyler didn't like who she decided to talk to."

"Kanin?" Sophia half asked and half stated.

"Yeah, I better get over there before something really bad happens. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye." Sophia said and watched her Dad leave. She glanced up at the clock out of habit and shrieked when she realized how late it was. It was already eight o'clock and Luke was coming pick her up in one short hour. She was going to her first rave as a skinwalker and wanted to look extra good. She wasn't going to let anyone else have any reason to her a half breed ever again.

Sophia could feel the music vibrating through her body even before they saw the party. The lights were flashing and the dance floor was crowded with people who were gyrating to the strong pulses they felt from the music. Luke parked the car and got out, watching all of the young skinwalkers to see what would happen. "Luke I'm scared." Sophia interrupted his thoughts to confess her feelings over their private mental pathway.

"Babe you have nothing to be scared of. You were great against those males today, and you will be great tonight." He assured her and grabbed her hand pulling her from where she was still seated in the car. "Now come on we've got drinks calling our name, and a dance floor waiting for us to conquer it." He said and pulled her from the passenger seat. They were both laughing and holding each other's hands when they walked up to where Luke's crowd was waiting for them. "Hey guys what's going on?"Luke asked.

"Luke." Sean acknowledged him with a nod of his head. "We weren't sure if you were going to show up tonight, or if you were going to spend the night at home with company." He said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye that clearly said what he was thinking.

"No man, I couldn't let Sophia miss her first rave as a member of the pack. We are here to party." Luke responded and noticed how even though the music was still blaring the people on the dance floor had slowed down. Likewise all the people who were talking and drinking were watching as their leader arrived with the young woman whom many had been taught to think was beneath them.

Sophia had noticed what was happening around them and was starting to cower against Luke when Sean spoke up breaking some of the tension she felt all around. "Hey Sophia, what's up?" He asked and smiled at the obviously nervous young woman.

"Not much Sean, thanks." Sophia answered instantly starting to relax when she heard Sean's words of friendship.

"So Sophia, I've got to ask, now that you are with Luke, does that mean we get free food at the dinner?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Sophia laughed. "Maybe, but if I keep giving you free food, I could loose my job you guys would starve and then what would you do?"

From then on the atmosphere of the rave went back to one of merriment. Sophia had even managed to make some new friends among the Beta's that Sara introduced her to. Everything was going fine for those first forty-five minutes, but then Presley showed up with her group in tow. Sophia knew she was coming when the people all around her started to back away. Their faces which had been happy for the past few hours quickly grew cautious and guarded. By the time Sophia had turned around to face Presley everyone had left her.

"So half-breed, you think you can just waltz right in and become a member of the pack do you?" Presley asked with her crowd of lackeys behind her. "Well I don't think so. I challenge you for your place in the pack as Luke's mate."

Everyone around her gasped as they watched the scene enfolding before them. They had all ceased talking and slowly formed a circle around the two young women. "Sophia you don't have to do this, I could put Presley in her place." Luke said to his mate through their private mental link.

"That's all right Luke; I am going to have to show people who I am eventually, now is as good a time as any. All right Presley I accept." She said leveling her gaze at the female standing across from her.

And so it began. Presley stared at Sophia for a few seconds and then started to take her tight leather outfit off. Sophia did the same and realized her new skinwalker traits were keeping her from being so self-conscious of the others looking at her naked body. Sophia had never learned what to do in a situation like this, but seemed to have an instinct that guided her actions. She crouched down on her haunches and at once felt the change begin. It took five seconds and then she was standing there in full wolven glory. All of the whispering ceased when Sophia's color was revealed.

It had been assumed that if she had managed to flip Sophia would be the chestnut color her long hair bore. Or like her father, a strong shade of gray that mingled with the black and white tuffs all over his pelt. But no one imagined a skinwalker that was half human would have the most desired color of all. No one talked let alone moved except Luke who laughed out loud as he watched the shocked faces all around him. They looked at Sophia in disbelief and one by one slowly lowered their eyes in acknowledgement to her position in the pack.

Presley was shocked though and took a little while longer to bow her head. Luke had told her the pother night that Sophia was his mate and he had good reason to now. With Luke the alpha male and Sophia a white wolf, there would no question as to whether they belonged together. A skinwalker would have to be crazy to try and get in-between them. So she did the only thing that would save her hide, she submitted. She lowered her eyes and turned her face away. It was the lowest she had ever felt in her whole life.

"Come on babe, let's go for a run." Luke said and shed his own clothes before flipping.

"Sounds good." Sophia answered and took one last look at Presley before turning to run off into the woods. They ran for half an hour before stopping in a small clearing that Luke had lead them to.

They changed back to their human forms and lay draped across each other just enjoying the adrenaline rush they received from running through the forest.

"Luke, now what's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that everyone knows about me, am I going to have to declare myself or something?"

"When Presley gave up her claim and submitted so did everyone else. They acknowledged who you are, and will look to you for guidance. Things will definitely change when we get to school tomorrow."

"Luke I'm scared."

"You would be crazy if you weren't." Luke said and held her even closer. "Let's just worry about that when the time comes."

The next morning Luke picked Sophia up and drove her to school. The feeling of dread that had been coursing through her the night before, was pouring through her once again by the time they pulled to a stop in front of the school. Everyone was watching as they got out of the car but for different reasons. The skinwalkers were all watching Sophia to get a good look at their new leader, while all the human students were just surprised to see the reigning bad boy with the local good girl.

They walked into the building hand in hand, and Sophia noticed how the crowd parted to give them a clear path through the hall. "Well so far so good." Luke piped up trying to get Sophia to relax. "Maybe they won't bring out he pitchforks and torches until we feel safe." 

Sophia giggled and wrapped her arm around Luke's while laying her head up against Luke's shoulder. They were in the same position when they reached Sophia's locker. "Thank you." Sophia said and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips before opening her locker.

"For what?"

"For making me feel better. I'm going to need some humor to keep me going today."

"No problem. Call me anytime and I will be there." He said and heard the five minute warning bell. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

"No that's all right, I happen to know that your Math class is on the other side of the school. You wouldn't make it if you walked me to mine."

"Aw come on babe, I'm late all the time, Mrs. Muhally expects it." He whined and tried to walk with her down the hall.

"No Luke." Sophia warned and then laughed as she tried to push Luke backwards. After pushing a few seconds she finally gave up and offered him an ultimatum. "If you go I'll make it up to you later."

Luke immediately stopped struggling and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm going to hold you to that." He promised her and then walked in the opposite direction towards Algebra.

Sophia watched him for a few seconds and then turned to go the short distance to her history class. As she walked into the classroom all the young skinwalkers got quiet and watched her. It was a little unnerving, but Sophia held her ground and calmly walked to her seat. When she sat down though she realized who was sitting in front of her and suddenly became very worried. Scott was sitting facing the front of the room acting like he didn't even realize Sophia was sitting behind him. "Scott?" Sophia asked trying to get him to look at her. "Scott please talk to me." She pleaded and suddenly realized every skinwalker was listening to her pleas and holding their own little conversation among the mental link.

"Mind your own business." Sophia warned them and turned back to trying to get Scott's attention. "Scott."

"What do you want Sophia?" He finally turned around and asked.

Sophia was surprised by the bitterness she could hear in his voice. "Are you all right?" She finally asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." She answered and looked down at her hands.

"No." Scott said and turned back to face the front of the room. He was silent for a few seconds and then got up his nerve and turned around again. "Sophia what happened Saturday?" You just disappeared and then show up today all over Lucas Cates who I might add is the one who knocked me out!"

"I know, I'm sorry about that, Luke can get a little jealous."

"Oh really, you think!" He replied and wouldn't let the anger he was feeling subside. "What is going on with you two, are you together?"

"Well..." She started to say but was stopped by the arrival of their teacher.

"Sorry I'm late class; I know you all hated missing valuable time to learn about World War II and your pop quiz." Mr. Greenwalt was answered with a chorus of groans and shuffling as students got out pencils and paper. "Miss Donner I was asked to give you this, it's your revised schedule."

"Thank you." Sophia said as she took the sheet of paper. She was confused at first because she had not requested any changes, but then remembered now that she had flipped she would have to take "Mr. Blackstone's" class. Sure enough there in the eighth period time slot instead of study hall was History 101. As well as being the pack's keeper, Sherman also taught one U.S. History class and a special class just for young skinwalkers that taught about the history of the pack.

"All right class your quiz will be true/false, and will be twenty five questions long." Mr. Greenwalt said and turned on the overhead projector. "You have ten minutes."

Sophia scanned over the questions and was pleased to see that they all were about Italy. When she had applied for the chance to study in Florence for a semester, she had devoured anything and everything that had to do with Italy. As a result she had become rather proficient on the country and knew all the right answers to the quiz questions.

As she finished with the last question she picked it up again. The skinwalkers were talking to each other along the mental link about her and Scott. Sophia wanted to shout at them to stop, but instead decided to listen before saying anything.

"Why would she try talking to him?" 

"He's just a meat boy, what does she want with him?" 

"Didn't you hear Luke beat him up the other nigh?" 

"She probably feels bad." 

Sophia's head was starting to spin from all the voices that were popping in and out. She would hear one voice say something and then right away hear someone else respond. It was nonstop. She was just about to yell at them again when she heard Sara speak up.

"Hey everyone shut up. Sophia said to stop butting in. You don't want to get on both of our bad sides do you?"

"Thanks Sara you saved me from making a scene." 

"No problem, they were starting to annoy me anyway." Sara said over the mental link and smiled at Sophia. "Do you want to have lunch? I could tell you about the social hierarchy at school here." 

"I'm supposed to meet Luke and Sean, but I'm sure they won't mind." 

"Oh I don't want to intrude." 

"You won't be. I'm sure Sean would be really happy to have you show up." 

"Oh shut up." Sara answered and then turned back to the front of the room where Mr. Greenwalt was starting his lecture on World War II.

Four periods later Sophia was walking to the lunchroom when she was pulled aside by Sherman. "Good morning Sophia, how are you today?"

"I'm good Sherman thank you. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something. It would be better if we go to my room; I have a few things to show you there."

"All right." Sophia slowly said starting to worry about what Sherman might want with her. "Could you hang on a second? I told Luke I would meet him for lunch, and he will wonder where I am if I don't show up."

"Actually what I need to talk to you about involves Luke, so you can ask him to join us."

"Ok. Luke."

"Yeah babe, what's up?" 

"Sherman just stopped me and said he needed to talk about something." 

"Ok I'll see you later then." 

"No Sherman said that this involves you as well, so he wants you to come." 

"Really? All right I will be there in five minutes." Luke said getting as confused as Sophia was as she walked with Sherman to his room.

When Luke arrived three minutes later Sophia was helping Sherman look through the large pile of papers scattered all over the very unorganized keeper's desk. "Is this it?" Sophia asked and held up a small blue book that had been buried under the mound of paper's that littered the desk.

"Yes thank you. Hello Luke, thank you for joining us, please have a seat." Sherman said and sat down in his own chair. "Now I know you two are very confused about why I wanted you here, but I want you to know that what I am about to tell you is not to be taken lightly."

Sophia had never seen Sherman so serious. Even when he was trying to help a young skinwalker make it through his or her first flip, he had a joking manner about him.

"Right before you flipped Sophia and your color was revealed, I found a book that was used by the keeper that took care of the pack when they first came to Wolf Lake. It was full of notes about the original pack and had a few prophecies in it that I paid no attention to until after your flip. I want you to read this one." He said and handed Luke that blue book that Sophia had found for him. They both looked at the Page that Sherman had opened to and saw in fine handwriting:

 

In the night when the light disappears and the stars start to fall,  
One shall become two and unite the broken.

 

"What does this mean?" Luke asked after reading the prophecy over three times.

"Luke you surprise me, I always took you for a relatively smart guy." Sherman joked.

"The one become two is me and Ruby isn't it?" Sophia asked ignoring Sherman's comment.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! When you flipped Sophia, your pelt made one part of the prophecy come true. The existence of two white females."

"Wait what about this part about the light disappearing and stars falling? I don't know about you, but I never saw any stars fall out of the sky." Luke spoke up.

Sherman laughed for a second and then started talking again. "your were both a little to busy to notice on the night of Sophia's flip we had a lunar eclipse and a meteor shower."  
Both Sophia and Luke were silent as they slowly looked at each other. The significance of the prophecy finally starting to sink in. "What does unite the broken mean?" Sophia finally asked.

"When the pack originally left Bolivia they were separated and put onto two different ships that were going to America. Over the course of the trip one of the ships was caught in a hurricane and believed lost at sea. Your ancestors then believed that they were the only skinwalkers left in the world."

"But we weren't were we?" Sophia asked starting to piece things together.

"No. I have been following the news and doing some research ever since I found the book. The first keeper believed the other boat made it to land, while the rest of your ancestors believed they had all perished. There is a small town in Oregon called New Glaris. Over the past two hundred years there have been a number of unexplained crimes happening there. A lot of them get investigated by the police and then just go cold."

"You think the pack could be there don't you?" Sophia asked.

"Yes I do. It's not just the news stories that make me think that though. In the book the keeper mentions an area he believes the other ship may have landed at. That area is smack dab in New Glaris."

"Well, now what?" Luke asked completely bowled over by the idea of more skinwalkers existing beyond Wolf Lake.

Sherman smiled and realized that for once Wolf Lake's resident teenage bad boy didn't know what to say. "I have already explained the situation to your parents, and even though they are hesitant, they agree the other pack needs to be searched for. You two leave Wednesday morning."

Sophia reached for Luke's hand and held onto it as the confidence she had felt all day started to fade. She knew her life as a white wolf and all the duties that came with it was starting, but she could feel the dread and fear as well that she knew would only grow worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter Seven  
________________________________________

Author's Note: Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated lately I am just a bad bad person! Anyway, I honestly couldn't decide if I should put a chapter that has to do with Luke and Sophia or Ruby and John next so I sat there debating for the longest time, and then finally just decided to put the John and Ruby chapter in. I may change it later though you never know! So please enjoy this next chapter and remember Read and Review! Have a Nice Day!

 

Chapter Seven

Tyler couldn't believe his eyes. John Kanin was standing in front of him acting not like a simple human, but like a powerful skinwalker out for blood. "What did you do Ruby?"

"Nothing that was my own right Tyler." Ruby answered with a stern glance in his direction. "I will remind you that as the white wolf I have the right to choose my own mate and have done so."

Tyler looked back and forth between his wife and the one man he hated more the most in the world with anger that was slowly building inside of him. Who was he kidding? He didn't really love Ruby; she was just a means to power. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone, let alone a false skinwalker like John Kanin, make a fool out of him.  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Ruby, but I do not intend to let you go without a fight." Tyler announced and took a step towards the porch. He didn't get more than that one step before John was on him. Tyler had expected to be met with some resistance, but did not expect the force that was thrown at him. Tyler was hit hard and he knew it. His feet had left the ground as soon as Kanin had touched him, and for a second got really worried. He could see the gold flash in his opponent's eyes, and already feel the change that was emanating off of the man he so wished to kill.

"What's the matter Creed? Worried your cronies here might see you're not all powerful?" John taunted as he as Tyler circled each other in the small clearing in front of the cabin.

"All right Kanin, if that's the way you want it, let's settle this in the old ways. One skinwalker against the other."

"Fine, but what about them?" John asked inclining his head to where Tyler's men were standing waiting for instructions.

"They won't move. I may be a two faced creep, but I honor the ways of the pack. It will be just you and me." Tyler guaranteed John and gave a very pointed look at his men who immediately stood down.

"John, please don't..." Ruby pleaded from on the porch where she was still standing.

"I'll be fine." He assured her without taking his eyes from Tyler.

"You don't have to fight! I have the right to choose whoever I want. You don't have to fight!" She exclaimed trying to stop what was happening right in front of her.

"Yes I do!" John growled and quickly stripped off his clothes before flipping. The two men were rushing at each other for their first attack when Sherman and Matt first showed up. The sight before them was one that had not been seen for many years in Wolf Lake. While the town stuck to some of the old traditions of the pack, Matt had not seen an all out fight between two males over a mate since he was a young boy.

"Sherman, do something." Matt commanded as he watched the fight in front of him. Tyler and John were ripping each other to shreds. They continuously snarled and snapped at each other occasionally grabbing hold of a leg or a shoulder. After a few seconds of fighting though Tyler had sliced John's leg and was trying to make his way over to John's face. But John retaliated and ripped open Tyler's shoulder exposing the bones and tendons located under the skin. Tyler was stunned not expecting such power to come from the man in front of him, and then tried to limp away to give his shoulder a chance to heal. Matt saw what was happening and knew unless he did something, one of the men in front of him was going to die right there in the clearing.

"Uh uh uh!" Sherman warned as Matt started to take a step forward. "This is a fight between the two of them, you cannot interfere."

Matt knew his keeper was right, but that didn't quell the urge to stop the chaos and resume order he felt as a police officer. So even though he felt like he should do something he just stood and watched as John once again lunged at Tyler.

John got hold of Tyler's injured shoulder and ripped the healing wound apart again. Tyler went down instantly and in that one second John transferred his jaws to Tyler's neck intending to rip out his muscles and tendons. It was the shots that stopped him. Two rapidly fired bullets shot into the air from the barrel of Matt's gun.

"I knew you couldn't leave it alone." Sherman mumbled as he watched the scene in front of him.

"All right that's enough." He shouted and quickly strode over to where John still had Tyler in his jaws. "Come on Kanin, you won, let go."

John reluctantly released his grip and looked around him to size up the situation. Ruby was rushing down from the porch as Creed's men ran over to make sure he wasn't dead. As he flipped back to his human form John could feel his leg wound already healing. He was relieved to see the muscles and skin already repairing themselves when he looked down to see how bad the damage was.

"Are you all right?" Ruby asked him in a slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and gave her a smile.

"Are you sure, it looks like he gashed your leg open pretty badly."

"Honey, I'm fine the wounds already starting to heal. Don't worry about me." John assured her and chuckled a little as he talked. It felt really good to once again have Ruby by his side worrying about his welfare. It almost felt like they were a normal couple again, not members of a race of mythical creatures he would have only thought existed in horror movies.

"This isn't over Kanin." A voice croaked from where Tyler was being dragged away by his henchmen.

"Leave Tyler." Matt warned and walked over to where Ruby and John were standing. "John won, and Ruby made her choice. You have no claim over her anymore."

Sherman could see the hatred directed at John that radiated off of Tyler, and somehow he knew that the fight over Ruby was not over. In fact after Tyler had tried to kill John a few weeks ago, he wouldn't be surprised by anything. Nobody said a word until the last of the exhaust from Tyler's car drifted away, and then Sherman surprised everyone by calmly asking "So John, what's new?"

Everyone just stared at him for a few seconds and then started laughing which broke the tension everyone was feeling.

"So John, I see you finally figured out what you are huh?" Sherman said when the laughter finally subsided.

"Wait you knew I was a skinwalker?" John exclaimed.

"Yes but not for as long as you probably think." Sherman answered his question. "Come on let's go inside and we can have a nice long chat." It was only when everyone was situated in the cabin living room that Sherman continued with the new bit of information that had everyone so puzzled. "All right John yes I did figure out you had skinwalker traits in you, but only recently did I manage to put two and two together."

"How recently?" Ruby questioned.

"I finally got my last piece of evidence last night. After that whole incident with that kook Professor Van Halen, I watched the portion of the web cast he recorded in which he injected Ruby's blood into you John. At first I didn't see anything, but then when I watched it the second time I saw something. At first I thought it was a camera glitch, but hen I looked closer and saw John's body begin to shift slightly."

"He started to change in front of the cameras?" Matt asked with a worried expression on his face. "Who knows how many people saw!"

"I don't think we have to worry about it Matt. You don't see anything unless you know what you are looking for." Sherman assured him. "Even with all of my brilliance I didn't even see anything at first."

"That's good." Ruby said with a sigh of relief and a slight chuckle. "What did you see Sherman?"

"Your face started to shift, and hair started to grow but it only lasted for a second before you changed back." Sherman explained and watched the faces all around him. "After that I decided to do some digging. I have a friend that works for the state and I told him I needed some information on a cop that was causing trouble in town. So luckily he didn't ask any questions and sent your birth records and adoption records."

"So it's true then!" John interrupted before rubbing his hand over his face as if to massage in everything he had learned in the past few hours.

"What's true?"

"That I'm adopted." John answered.

""You didn't know you were adopted?" Matt asked.

"No. The only clue I had was that hallucination I got from you special soup Sherman!"

"Oh you liked that didn't you?" Sherman brightened up and asked. "Pretty powerful stuff my medicine huh?"

"Pretty powerful drugs you mean." John scolded with a smile on his face. "If I wasn't so completely freaked out by what was happening to me right now, I would personally throw you in jail for possession of narcotics."

"Sherman!" Matt exclaimed with a similar look to John's on his face. "I thought you promised me you wouldn't pass out your medicine anymore."

"Hey old habits die hard." Sherman only responded with a shrug. "Besides it made you feel better, didn't it John?"

"Yes." John admitted while Ruby sat giggling next to him. "Ok that's enough, what did you find out from my records Sherman?"

"Your Mother's name was Evelyn Dark Crow. She was a young Native American woman who was studying at Boston U when she met your father Michael Shaw. Michael used to go to Boston when he was still in his rebellious days." Sherman explained. "On one of his trips, he met your mother, and they had a night on the town together. The next day Evelyn got called home because her mother was ill, and 6 weeks later she realized she was pregnant with you."

"Wow." Ruby said and laid her head on John's shoulder.

"As far as I can tell, Evelyn was going to keep you but there were complications and she unfortunately died a few days after you were born."

"Poor girl." Ruby said with a sad voice and held on even tighter to John's arm. "I'm sorry John."

John gave her a small smile and was quiet for a few seconds before asking, "What happened to my father?"

"Michael returned to Wolf Lake where there are records in the previous keeper's journal that says he seemed like a changed man. He was not as spry, and was constantly on his own. I'm sorry to tell you this John, but Michael died two years after you were born. The death certificate says he died of a heart attack, but I think he was heartbroken over loosing your mother."

"Did he know about me?" John asked when Sherman finished.

"No. Your mother didn't even tell her own parents who your father was." Sherman answered him. "Your mother was the oldest of five children, and your grandparents couldn't handle an infant, so they put you up for adoption. I think you know the rest."

"Well now we know how you are a skinwalker John." Ruby said as she lifted her head up from John's shoulder."

"Hang on, why didn't John flip when he was a teenager?" Matt asked.

"I've been thinking about that and have come up with three conclusions that would probably explain that. One: John's mother was human, Two: John was raised away from Wolf Lake. There is a force that connects all skinwalkers to the land. It affects you all and actually is what pulled your ancestors to settle in Washington. Since John was raised away from Wolf Lake, the pull was never very strong in him."

"What was the third conclusion?"

"Oh yes. Three: Michael Shaw was never very strong eve before he met your mother. He didn't flip until he was eighteen and almost didn't survive that. After the flip he was nowhere near alpha or even beta level but made up for it with his good nature. He was also supposedly quite a ladies man."

"You must have gotten that from him." Matt teased John.

"Shut up." John just responded and gave him a dirty look.

"Oh no I totally agree with you Matt." Ruby jumped in with a mischievous look on her face. "You just a bout swept me off my feet the day we met. And don't try to deny the fact that all the guys at the police department tried to warn me many times about you."

"So now what?" Matt finally asked after everyone had had a good laugh. "What is going to happen with the pack? John technically is a member, but I have a feeling he will not be accepted very easily. Look at the way everyone treated Sophia before she flipped."

"Were just going to have to take everything one step at a time I guess." John said. "I got Ruby back; I sure as hell am not going to let anyone tear me from her again."

"Good man John." Sherman said while standing up. "Now, Matt I think it is time that we let these lovebirds have some time alone together." He teased and not so subtly winked his eye at Matt. "I'll be back to see you two tomorrow, for now just relax and heal up."

John and Ruby watched both cars drive away and then returned to the bedroom where they had been so content before Tyler showed up. They were lying on their sides looking at each other when Ruby finally asked the question that had been on her mind for the better part of an hour.

"John..."

"Yes?"

"Please tell me the truth, are you all right? A lot has happened to you today, I want to make sure you are ok."

"Honestly, I still am freaking out a bit, but I have you back and that makes everything all right." He then looked at her brilliant smile for a few seconds before grabbing her face and laying a long missed tender kiss on her lips. A great many spectacular things had happened over the past few hours to John Kanin and no doubt new challenges lay ahead, but for now he was just content to lie there with the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

Please Read and Review! I really love getting feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter Eight  
________________________________________

Author's Note: Ok here is the eighth chapter. I was not originally going to post it this soon, but I felt I should get it out there before I get slammed with even more homework than I already have. Also it is probably my shortest chapter so far for this story and my most poorly written, but I don't have time to improve it much now. Maybe later! So please Read and Review, and Have a Nice Day!

 

Chapter Eight

It was the bumps that woke Sophia from a much needed dreamless sleep two days later. It was one particularly large one that made her lurch forward and knock her head up against the window. "Ow!"

"Oh good morning Sophia, are you ok?" Luke asked when he heard Sophia wake up.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did we hit a deer or something?"

"No I didn't see this huge pothole until the last second. Sorry about waking you from your nap."

"That's ok."

"Good." He said and grabbed her hand to kiss Sophia's knuckles. "Well it looks like it's a good thing you are up, were here."

Sophia looked to where Luke was pointing and saw a sign that said:

 

Welcome to New Glaris EST. 1658

 

"Well I guess this is it then." She managed to get out as the first buildings came into view. The town looked similar to Wolf Lake but yet seemed a little more run down. There were a number of buildings with architecture that looked like it dated back to the 1800's and had a rustic feel to them. Luke kept driving until he spotted the motel he had been searching for. As they pulled to a stop in the parking lot Sophia noticed the many pairs of eyes that were watching them. It was a little disconcerting to once again have so many people staring at her, and she almost didn't get out of the car and follow Luke into the lobby.

"You ok babe?" Luke suddenly asked her over their mental link.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect to be stared at so much." Sophia admitted.

"Well it's to be expected." Luke said as he looked at the various people peering out their windows and doors at them. "Come on let's get checked in and then get a bite to eat. I saw a diner on the way into town." 

Forty minutes later Luke and Sophia were walking hand and hand down the street. The staring only grew as more people noticed them and when they finally reached their destination a minute later Sophia felt like every person in town was watching them. It didn't calm her nerves either when the entire diner got quiet as they walked in.  
Sophia stood watching the people already in the diner for a few seconds before noticing the sign that told them to seat themselves. She caught Luke's eye and made her way to a table about halfway to the back. By the time she had sat down the whispers started and slowly rose in volume. "Not being very subtle, are they?" Sophia asked as she heard one female ask who they were, and another comment about how they could smell their skinwalker scents.

"No." Luke agreed and then looked down at his cell phone which was ringing in his jacket pocket. "It's my Mom, I better take this."

"Ok." Sophia said with a small smile and watched him stand up to walk outside. "Hey what do you want if the waitress comes?"

"Steak rare, a side of bacon, and a glass of orange juice please."

"Ok." Sophia said and smiled at how Luke's order actually sounded good. "Two weeks ago she would have found the idea of a steak rare disgusting, but now since her wolven taste buds took over she found the taste of raw meat to be very appealing.

"Hi I'm Krista, I will be your waitress today." A young human girl interrupted Sophia's musings. "Are you ready to order or can I get you something to drink to start off with?"

"Hi Krista, I am ready to order but there will actually be two of us today."

"Ok no problem, what can I get you?"

"I will have a meat lover's omelet with a glass of apple juice, and he will have the breakfast steak rare, a side of bacon, and a glass of orange juice please." Sophia proclaimed and handed over the menu's that had been waiting on the table.

"All right, sound's good, I will be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you."

It was two seconds after Krista walked away that Sophia heard them coming. Five young skin walker males slowly making their way towards her table. It seemed like they were trying to be stealthy but she had heard them as soon as they had gotten up from the booth they had been occupying. When the first one sat down where Luke had been sitting, Sophia knew there was no way she could avoid them. So she just stared at the guy who sat across from her, and didn't flinch as the rest of the males took seats around her.

"Hey." The young male said as he watched Sophia.

"Hey." Sophia countered back not giving the young man anything to read into.

"So we haven't seen around town before."

"That's because I'm not from the town."

"Well as the designated greeter for New Glaris, I'd like to welcome you. I'm Devon, Devon Bradley." He tried to smooze Sophia and held out his hand.

Sophia looked at the males hand for a few seconds with a knowing smirk on her face before actually taking it and politely shaking it. "Sophia Donner." She simply responded before placing her hand back in her lap. "Thank you for the warm greeting, Luke and I were starting to feel a little singled out, before you came over."

"Oh yeah, who's Luke?"

"I'm Luke." A voice almost growled from behind Devon, and made him jump a little.

Sophia couldn't help but giggle a little over the way Luke was getting jealous towards some guy she had hardly spoken ten words to.

"Hi I'm Lucas Cates; I think you are in my seat.

"Right, sorry." Devon managed to get out as he looked at Luke. It wasn't until Luke was sitting once again that he managed to not feel as intimidated and had the guts to speak again. "So Luke is it, I was just getting to know Sophia, before you showed up."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I was just noting how you two are not from around here? Are you just passing through, or planning to stay in town for awhile?" Devon asked as he looked the new skinwalker in front of him.

"Well that depends." Sophia spoke up.

"On what?"

"On what happens tomorrow." Luke said specifically being mysterious.

Devon was starting to get annoyed with Luke's attitude and was about to ask him what he meant when the waitress showed up with her order. "Well then maybe I will see you tomorrow." Devon said and gave one last stare that Luke could swear he saw a flash of gold in.

"Well what do you think?" Sophia asked as she watched Devon and his posse walk away.

"I think he believes he is more powerful than he really is. I saw his eyes flash gold, but I couldn't sense the skinwalker trait very strong on him." Luke said as he cut up his steak.  
"I noticed that too." Sophia agreed. "In fact I noticed it on every one of those males that sat down near me. I could tell they were skinwalkers but they had a different feeling to them." 

"That's something we are going to have to figure out once we talk to their keeper." 

"Yeah." Sophia agreed and dug into her omelet.

"Come on babe, let's go for a run, and get the lay of the land a bit." Luke said an hour later after they had finished their lunch and resumed their walk of the town.

"Ok." She agreed and quickly followed Luke into the trees that lined the edge of the town fully aware of the large number of skinwalker's that were following them. She had turned around to look at the crowd following them when she was quickly lifted off her feet and placed up against a large oak. "Luke what are you doing?"

"You know how we are being followed? I figured we could give them a little bit of a show to give them something to talk about."

"Luke, I am not having sex in front of complete strangers!" Sophia exclaimed and looked her mate in the eye to see if he was really serious.

He laughed for a few seconds before reclaiming her mouth and explaining "I would never make you do that Sophia. I just figured we could play a little tonsil hockey and then go for a run to work out all the cramps built up from traveling. Hopefully that will be enough to keep them talking until tomorrow."

At that moment Sophia once again remembered why she had fallen in love with Luke. Underneath that tough exterior he liked to put on for people, he a had a heart of gold and worried about her and how she felt. "Well if we are going to put on a show, let's put on a show." She said and grabbed the bottom of Luke's shirt. She quickly slipped it over his head, before replacing her mouth on his and wrapping her arms around his neck. As Luke started to trail his mouth down her neck, Sophia was aware of the skinwalkers who  
were slowly making a circle around them to watch what the two outsiders would do. As she felt her body start to give into Luke, Sophia remembered she didn't want to have anyone watching her and Luke have sex anywhere let along in a forest surrounded by plant life. The next thing she knew Luke was staring to unbutton her top, and run kisses over the swell of her chest.

"Luke wait, let's go somewhere a little more private."

"Ok." Luke said before kissing her one more time and lifting Sophia up off of his lap. He quickly removed his remaining clothes and watched as Sophia dropped hers before flipping. He knew the other skinwalkers were watching and wasn't all that surprised when he heard a gasp as he took his wolven form. He turned and watched as Sophia flipped and then rubbed his snout up against her own before running off into the forest.

Sophia followed happy to once again be able to feel the freedom of running through the trees with Luke at her side, the wind whipping through her coat. Tomorrow was sure to bring a meeting with the alpha, and other challenges to face, but for now it was just her and Luke.

Devon was completely silent as he watched the two strangers that smelled so much like skinwalkers change in front of his eyes. He thought he had been prepared for anything, but was completely flabbergasted when he saw the change and was not even sure what to say. He had known there was something different about them the first moment they walked into the diner, and knew he had to keep his eye on them, but was still completely shocked. There were things about Luke and Sophia he couldn't comprehend, but that explanation would have to wait for another day.

Please Read and Review! I love getting feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter Nine  
________________________________________

The Joining of the Wolven

Chapter 9

Ok, I know it has been forever since I last updated, (three years!) but all I can do is apologize and ask people to forgive me. I have been incredibly busy with getting through college, student teaching, searching for a job that it hasn't left much time for writing which I really miss doing. I also was really stuck with where I wanted to take Sophia and Luke in the story since it was getting to such a pivotal point. So I decided to watch the episodes again and am starting to get that drive back to finish my story. I decided to continue the John and Ruby aspect of the story, and hopefully will be able to tie them in with what Sophia and Luke are doing. So I hope you keep reading, reviewing and have a great day!

 

Ruby opened her eyes the morning after Sophia and Luke left and looked around at John's cabin. To say it was lived in would have been an understatement. The floor was covered with dirty clothes. Used dishes were piled up in the kitchen sink. Who knew what the outside of the cabin looked like. In their delight of being back together she and John had been virtual hermits only staying with each other for every second of the day moving from the bed, to the shower, to the kitchen and back again. They hadn't even gone running together in the forest even though Ruby could tell John wanted to. She was too afraid that Tyler would send one of his cronies to jump them and John would get hurt. Now though she had to admit, their food supply was getting low and they would have to go back to civilization to replenish it.

She rolled over and looked at John who was seemingly asleep on his back his chest slowly rising and falling again. Ruby kissed him gently on the lips and watched John for a second to see if he would react in any way. "John are you awake?"

"Ugh!" Was the groan that came back. "Ruby I love you but even with my new super strength I need some rest. Not now."

She giggled for a second before sitting up. "No sweetie we need to talk about something."

John's eyes snapped open immediately. "I've been waiting for this. You're leaving me for Sherman. I knew this was too good to be true." He teased.

"No." Ruby managed to get out between her laughter. "I need to talk to you about the situation regarding our food supply."

"Oh yeah right before you jumped me last night I noticed we were starting to run low."

"I think just all we have left is a box of cereal, some brown bananas, and some moldy bread."

"No bread, I threw it out for the birds last night when you were in the shower." John informed her and gave her a little smile.

Ruby sighed. "Well I guess that's that. We need to go grocery shopping."

"Yes. If I am going to keep up my strength for when we do what we did last night, and yesterday morning, and yesterday afternoon, and…"

"I get it!"

"We are going to have to go to town."

Ruby and John were silent as they imagined the things that could happen when the pack saw them together and realized what John had changed into. Tyler attacking was among Ruby's thoughts, while mass hysteria was among John's.

"Well." John took in a deep breath and let it out again. "Sherman and the sheriff know about us, maybe I will give them a call and they can run interference for us."

"I know Matt will." Ruby agreed. "He may seem like a loyal member of the pack, but I know he understands wanting to be with the person you love. Everyone thought he was crazy for giving up his place as alpha of the pack for a human, but I understand exactly what he went through. He's a good man."

"I know he is." John agreed and pulled Ruby down onto his chest. "I think maybe we should take my bike in as well."

"What?"

"I figure with most of the pack not knowing what is going on, it will cause less of a scandal if we ride in on my bike rather than transforming when we reach town."

"Your right." Ruby agreed and tried to snuggle closer. She was silent a moment longer before speaking. "All right I guess we better get up and get this over with."

"Ok you want to jump in the shower while I call Matt?"

"You don't want to join me?"

"No I know what will happen if we go in their together. We will end up not going anywhere today except back here and as much as I love that idea my stomach is starting to growl and I would like something to eat!" John announced and picked Ruby up from the bed. "Now my dear I will gladly carry you to the bathroom so that you can make yourself perfect and I will call Matt and check on my bike."

John quickly dropped Ruby to the floor of the bathroom and with a smile walked out to the kitchen where his cell phone was still sitting three days later after he originally put it there in the charger.

Deputy Molly answered after the first ring and John had to try and calm the nerves he was getting before he started talking.

"Wolf Lake police department, Deputy Springer speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi Molly its John."

"Well well you are alive. I heard you got a pretty bad case of the flu, it's a good thing we weren't busy."

"Yeah good. Tell me does Sherman make his special soup for everyone who gets sick in this town?"

"Oh yeah. I had some when I was six, thought I was a fairy princess for three days. My parents had to keep me from jumping out the window a couple of times."

"Great, I'll have to watch for after affects. Is Matt in? I need to talk to him about something."

"Sure, just a second let me call him."

"Thanks." John said and then heard Molly yell across the room. "Hey Matt, John Kanin on the phone for you."

"Thanks Molly I'll take it in my office." Two seconds later Matt Donner picked up the phone and said in a teasing voice "Hello lover boy, you made me loose the bet."

"Bet?"

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you for another few days, I now owe Sherman 50 bucks."

"Well I am sorry I couldn't accommodate you." John laughed. "I just wanted to let you know Ruby and I are planning on coming to town today. Were running low on food and figured we would get some things before heading back out here."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"I know it will stir up some things in town, but I am hungry and I don't know about you but I am not desperate enough to go out to the woods and hunt down a deer or bunny rabbit or something."

"All right I hear you I will make sure to swing by the dinner around 11:00 today. I know Sherman will be there."

"He will?"

"Yes I swear there are things we don't know about that crazy man. He seemed to imply that I would be joining him for lunch later even though he knew I had brought something with me."

"Well with all I have seen in the past few days I don't think I could be surprised by anything anymore."

"Yeah I can imagine. I'll see you and Ruby later."

"Thanks Matt."

"The showers free." Ruby called as John hung up. "Did you talk to Matt?"

"Yes he's going to swing by the diner later."

"Good, I will feel a whole lot better if Matt is there to run interference." Ruby said and sat down to brush the tangles out of her long hair.

They were both quiet for a few seconds and then John bravely broke the stillness to say, "Well I will jump in the shower and then we can go."

"All right."

Thirty minutes later they were driving away from the cabin on the back of John's motorcycle comfortably chattering away, Ruby clinging to John as though she was afraid he would be taken from her at any second. They both grew silent as they got closer to town. Their playful banter became nonexistent as they thought of the things that could happen when people realized what had happened to John. Ruby knew the older more traditional members of the pack would have trouble accepting John for what he had become, and she was afraid of what that rejection might lead to.

John could see it as soon as they started to make their way down Main Street. Every skinwalker on the street and even those inside the different shops stopped to look. Everyone in Wolf Lake knew of John Kanin's search for Ruby Cates and his pledge to not leave town until he had her in tow, they just didn't think they would ever actually see them together like two mates in heat.

"Let's stop by the station and see if Matt is there before we go to the diner." John suggested and drove on.

"Ok." "Ruby agreed. "I can already see it happening. Gossip travels faster than you could ever imagine here. Within a half an hour everyone will know you flipped and we are together again." 

"I'm not surprised it would happen that quickly with how you described the central mind link thing. I said it before and I will say it again that whole connected mind thing is creepy."

"Well at least we can choose who we want to talk to and when." 

"Yeah and what you want to keep a secret to. I always knew there were secrets in this town, before a few days ago though I don't think I could have imagined what kind of secret it turned out to be." John admitted as he pulled to a stop in the parking lot of the police station. "Well here goes nothing." He sighed and pulled the door open so he could enter hand in hand with Ruby.

"Hello you two it's good to see you actually made it out door." Matt teased. "When Marie and I were first married we spent the first two weeks locked up in our house and we weren't redecorating."

"Ew Matt. As much as I respect you, I don't want to hear stories like that." Ruby exclaimed while John laughed.

"Well what do you say to some lunch?" Matt asked. "I'm pretty sure Sherman is going to meet us there, I'm sure he can't wait to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already is."

"Yeah he has a talent for that." John agreed as he walked hand in hand out of the police station. "And yet he's got some sort of weird sarcastic Indian thing going on."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I don't know, the first night I arrived in town I went to the diner. He was the only one there he said some weird things about Buddhism and being an Indian, told me to watch out for Rusty and when I turned around to thank him he had disappeared."

"He's been doing crazy things like that ever since I was little." Ruby piped up. "I remember the keeper before Sherman was almost as strange. He would say all these cryptic things and scare me. Of course I was a child at the time."

"There was a keeper before Sherman?" John asked.

"Of course were not invincible." Matt said. "When one of us dies we have to pass on the secrets of the pack to the future generations. That's why it was so tense a few weeks ago when Willard died. He was our alpha and the night of the canary meeting we were really voting to see who was going to be the next alpha. Sorry Ruby." Matt expressed.

"That's all right Matt, I know he was sick." Ruby assured him. "John did you know when he was a young male everyone thought Matt would take over as alpha and marry Vivian."

"Really what happened?"

"I met Marie, Sophia's mother. When I met her everything to do with the pack seemed unimportant and all that mattered was my life with her."

"Did she know you were a skinwalker?"

"Yes. I told her right after we got engaged. She was incredible about it. She even tried to talk me into going back to the pack, but I told her I made up my mind and she was stuck with me."

"She sounds like she was an incredible woman."

"She was. She left to soon though."

"I'm sorry Matt."

"It's all right. Before she died she gave me Sophia and I think I got pretty lucky there."

"I'd agree with that, Sophia has done wonders with Luke."

Matt was silent as Ruby's words soaked in and he tried to hide the smile forming on his face.

"Wait what's this I see? You actually like my little brother!"

"You're seeing things." Matt said the smile completely spread across his face.

"Oh come on Sherriff, you can't hide this from us." John teased.

"All right I'll admit he's not as bad as he used to be. But I'm chalking it up to my daughter."

"Well well if it isn't our local lovebirds." Sherman said in a loud voice from his usual booth at the back of the diner. Of course everyone turned around and the chatter on the pack public link picked up ass gossip spread like a wildfire.

"How long do you think we will be the big news of the town?" John asked the frustration in his tone evident. He had always been a private person, hated being in the spotlight and the constant whispers and stares were quickly getting to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone else will flip soon and the big question will be who will fight over that person."

"Or knowing her you two will be the news for the next week." Matt said.

"What?" Ruby asked and everyone looked to the diner entrance where Vivian Cates was watching them. The dinner grew absolutely silent at the sight of the alpha. It was an ominous sight and no one could deny feeling the tension around the restaurant. As soon as Vivian started walking John felt like he was being hunted and the female coming towards him wanted his blood.

"Good morning Vivian." Matt broke the silence. "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you." She briefly said and sat down in the chair Matt pulled up for her. "Well I guess there's no point in chit chat so let's get right to it. I did not believe it when I heard over the public link that John Kanin, human John Kanin, had turned into a skinwalker. Why would I, he was just a simple human who was getting too close to the pack because of his obsession with my stepdaughter."

"Well as you can see things have changed." Ruby spat out keeping a glare on Vivian.

The tension between the adults at the table was radiating out and threatened to engulf the whole diner, but was suddenly cut by the sound of Sherman sucking the last bit from his empty cup. "Oh don't mind me." Sherman apologized for his interruption with a wicked grin on his face. "You know I love a good drama. Just keep going, I'll watch from here. Isn't it great living in a soap opera Matt? All the drama makes me tingly!"

"Sherman now is not the time to be a jokester, we have a serious situation going on." Vivian scolded.

"Vi Vi, there's too much stress when you are being serious. Trust me it is more beneficial to my health and yours if I live my life like a party. So let's all live it up shall we?!" Sherman suggested and held up his glass. "Oops I'm empty excuse me while I get a refill. Don't discuss anything important until I get back."

No one could deny hearing the threat in his voice. It was especially scary coming from a man who was so mysterious and cheerful all of the time.

"Yup there is definitely something different about that man." John finally spoke up.

"What?" Vivian asked even more annoyed.

"We were talking before about the fact that Sherman is annoyingly mysterious."

"Well I will agree with you on that. He has some information regarding the pack that I would like to know. He claims he needs to keep it secret."

"So what did I miss?" Sherman interrupted and sat back down in his spot.

"We were just talking about you and your secrets." Vivian spat out.

"Oh really!" Sherman exclaimed giddy like a school child on the first day of summer vacation. "Secrets are fun to have aren't they? It's like keeping a part of yourself that no one can see. You know what though, since we are all family, I will tell you one thing." Everyone sat in anticipation of what Sherman would say. "When I was 11, my secret ambition was to be a professional rodeo clown."

Matt, Ruby and John laughed out loud; grateful Sherman had helped take away the tension but Vivian turned towards him her eyes livid.

"Sherman…"

"Now Vivian," Matt quickly interrupted. "Calm down, Sherman's right. You get too stressed out being serious all the time. Now let's all calm down and discuss things like adults."

"Fine." Vivian then turned to Ruby. "We need to address the issue of your husband and the fact that you are not keeping his company."

"Vivian I am sure you are aware of the old rules of the pack. A female, especially a white female, has the right to choose who her mate is."

"I am aware of that law, but you seemed to have forgotten that in front of witnesses you legally married Tyler."

"I am aware of that but that was only a business merger that can easily be annulled. Besides John defeated Tyler in combat, so now I belong to him."

Vivian was silent as she looked back and forth between Ruby and John. "Is he dead?" She slowly asked.

"No." John answered. "The last I saw of him though he was dragging his sorry carcass off into the forest."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"He is Vi." Matt interjected. "I was there for the fight and I was the only thing that kept John and Tyler from killing each other."

"I haven't heard his voice over the central link how can you be sure?"

"Vivian Tyler's probably hiding out in the forest afraid someone would find out he was beat by a newborn." Sherman spoke up. "Boy it's a good thing you guys are werewolves and not vampires. We'd be having real problems if you were."

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Anyway." Matt interrupted the silence. "I think it is pretty clear Ruby has chosen John, his father's blood had made him member of the pack, and the bigger issue now is how will two white wolves effect the future of Wolf Lake."

"In the ancient logs handed down from keeper to keeper there is a prophecy concerning this issue." Sherman spoke all laughter gone from his voice.

"What is it?" Vivian asked as she leaned forward in anticipation.

 

In the night when the light disappears and the stars start to fall,  
One shall become two and unite the broken.

 

"Unite the broken?" John asked what does that mean.

"Hundreds of years ago when the pack decided their way of life was being threatened in Austria, they decided to come to the new land which was said to be full of lush hills and wide spread forests for you all to run in. They jammed the whole pack, which was rather large at the time, into two ships and set sail for America." Sherman explained, quickly telling the story that had been passed down from keeper to keeper for generations. "They had almost made the west coast when a squall picked up, records say it was the worst of the year, and the ships got separated. The ship carrying the Wolf Lake pack landed in modern day Washington and when no ship showed up after waiting one month went in land to found Wolf Lake."

"Wait a minute," Ruby interjected, "Are you telling me there is another pack out their somewhere?"

"Yes. The story of the other pack members was passed down for a few generations but then the elders decided for whatever reason not to pass it on and the story has only been kept alive by the records of the keepers before me. I have been doing some research though, and believe I have found the location of the other pack."

"Incredible." John said as Sherman finished.

"What do you mean by research?" Ruby asked.

"Jonas Winn, the keeper who was two before me, started collecting newspaper articles when it started to be distributed widely. In a little town in Vermont called New Glarus, there is a large amount of wolf activity and even though it is not the same elevation as Alaska the moon seems to stay full for the whole year. When Sophia flipped, I put the pieces together and took a chance that that is where the other pack members are."

"And that is where Sophia and Luke are right now." Matt interjected looking at Vivian.

"Yes, I received a call from Luke shortly before the news about Mr. Kanin was passed on. I was going to come and tell you Matt as soon as I figured things out here." Vivian told Matt. "They arrived yesterday and were going to look more around town to see if they could figure anything out."

"Did he say anything else?" Matt asked.

"Only that besides being jostled around by pot holes and sick of being in the car they were fine and would call again soon."

"They didn't say anything else?" Ruby jumped in before Matt could ask another question.

"No we will just have to wait for their next call and any news they may have."

"I wonder what that call will bring."

No one knew, but they were sure the call would bring change not only to their lives but to all of Wolf Lake.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I finally finished the next chapter in my story. Sorry it took so long. As always please read and review, I love to get your feedback, it gives me the drive to keep writing. Thanks and Have a Great Day!


End file.
